The Lecture
by spectre666
Summary: AU A speaker comes to Middleton.
1. Chapter 1

The Lecture

The giggles of the coeds at the next table broke into her melancholic memories.

"You have got to go to his lecture, he's gorgeous."

"Right, like I don't have enough teachers to listen to without volunteering…"

"Trust me," the first voice interrupted, "this one you'll enjoy."

"Why, other than a good looking professor? Who's probably married with three kids." groused the second voice.

"Not this guy"

"How do you know?"

"I got to show him around the campus. You know that volunteer student aids thing I belong to, well usually it's a bunch of scared freshmen but this time I hit the jackpot."

She began to tune out the conversation behind her. The college, for all its' good points, did have an annoying habit of giving lecture space to the fad of the month.

"OK, the guy is gorgeous, charming, built, yadda yadda..what does he talk about.?"

"He calls his lecture 'The Way of the Monkey'. It's some obscure oriental…"

The second voice again interrupted laughing, "I'm supposed to waste what little free time I've go on some guy talking about his monkey? You have got to be kidding."

"No, no, no, it's about the philosophy and spiritual side of the martial arts. You used to be into that, I really thought you'd be interested."

"Maybe, what discipline?"

"The eavesdropper heard a fist thumping lightly against flesh.

"What was it, damn it was, it was,.." thumping her forehead " I remember, it was "Tai Sheng Pek Far", you ever heard of it.?" The first coed asked.

Her listener sounded startled, "I've heard of it, but I always thought it was just a legend."

The woman strained her hearing to concentrate. The monkey had caught her attention, but the naming of the art scared her.

"What do you mean by legend," the coed squealed," are you telling me we have a legend on campus?"

"Not sure about that, it's the art that is supposed to be a legend."

"How do you mean?"

The second voice sounded thoughtful, "Well, I don' know a lot about it, but it is supposed to be the ultimate martial art, armed or unarmed. The master supposedly cannot be beaten."

"Wow, that's some legend."

"It is, but let me think a minute. See, there is never more than one master and he has to be chosen somehow. That's all I remember, it was just a story one of my instructors used to talk about. I never was very interested in the mystic part of the arts, I just wanted to learn self defense."

"Well, this guy is no legend, he's beautifully real. When I went to the guest house he's staying in…I want called them servants but he said they were friends and students…were putting his things away and I saw his…what do you call 'em, not a uniform but..

"A gi?' her listener supplied.

"I don't think so, more like a short robe."

"Could still be a gi, what color was it?"

"It was the loveliest deep blue."

"Hold it, I've never heard of a dark blue robe before."

"His is, beautifully embroidered in gold and jewels, and a blue. red, and gold belt."

"The red and gold generally means a high master, but that blue…you are beginning to interest me."

"Not as much as me." Thought the eavesdropper.

"Anything else about the robe you noticed?"

"Now that you mention it, there were two monkeys on the back. One had some kind of brown jewels for eyes, and this sounds silly, but it looked so sad."

"What about the second one?"

"Now, that was strange, it's eyes were closed. The robe was just so lovely I couldn't stop looking at it. But it almost made me cry."

"How so?"

"Well, the monkey with it's eyes closed seemed to have turned it's back on, or rejected the first. Probably just my imagination."

"All right," the second coed laughed, "you've hooked me, I'll go. What's this guys' name, anyway?"

"Don't know.'

"Whoa, whoa, what?"

"All he is called is some Japanese title, I was told it means 'The Chosen One', or his friends called him master or sen-sei."

"Yeah, well, sen-sei means master or teacher in Japanese."

The two began gathering their things, preparing to leave.

"Oh, wait, I did hear that female student of his call him something."

They stood, "What was it?"

The listener had to strain to hear the reply, "She called him Ron-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lecture: Chapter 2

How many times? How often had her hopes and prayers been dashed? She knew it could not be him, knew it with every bit of logic and reason her mind possessed. She had to know it, after all the lectures, advice and counseling she had endured over the years. He was dead. He had to be dead. The blood on her cheek and chest, the explosion, had all screamed he was dead. She had finally agreed with family, friends, and counselors that yes, he was gone, while her heart silently screamed NO. The admission, however, had allowed them all to leave her alone, to assure themselves that she was recovering; all the while her hidden heart whimpered a denial.

Now, this small forlorn hope had the power to shock her into her chair. She had to follow them, but her weakened legs were not obeying. She could only sit, stunned.

_"Get up, follow them"_

_"I can't. I can't, he's dead, I can't."_

_"If you don't, you'll never know."_

_"I know now. They couldn't all be wrong; they wouldn't all lie to me_."

_"You know he's not dead, deep where it counts, if the whole world is wrong, that doesn't make you less right, get up."_

_"I can't, it hurts too much when he's not there."_

_"Will it hurt any less, if you don't know?"_

_"All right, I've got to know."_

Finally standing, she searched for the departed duo. There they were, just exiting the building. Two brunette women, with backpacks, wearing jeans. Walking swiftly, (don't run, don't frighten them) she reached the exit, and down the steps. Which way, which way, there, walking toward the dorms. Just a little bit and she could ask, be assured that what she knew was right.

_Where were they…NO, nooo, don't get in a car and leave._

Speeding up she managed to get to the driver's side, just as the engine turned over. She tapped on the window, trying hard not to look as desperate as she felt.

"Excuse me, excuse me."

The window came down, "Can I help you?"

"I couldn't help but overhear part of your conversation back there, and I was wondering if you could tell me a little more. You see, at one time I was heavily into the martial arts."

The driver looked puzzled. "Martial arts? I'm sorry, but I don't know any…"

"Weren't you just talking about a lecture on the martial arts? Something about monkey power?"

"No, but it sounds a hoot, are they letting the nuts hire halls again?"

_(Wrong girls, I followed the wrong girls_) "I'm not sure about that, but I apologize for bothering you, it must have been someone else."

"No problem, if I had more time I might look into it. Well, see you."

She stepped back so the car could pull out. The passenger gave her a little wave as they left.

A rush of despair struck her. What could she do now, try to find two girls whose faces she hadn't seen in a campus of twenty thousand plus? There had to be some way. A lecture being given on campus had to be announced somewhere?

XXXXXXX

Her feet hurt. The heels she had put on that morning to compliment her suit may have been stylish, but they really weren't made for hiking all over the campus. She had drawn a blank at the karate and judo clubs, exchanging promises to share information if either came up with more information. Student services knew nothing. The humanities department almost laughed, but denied any knowledge. The scheduling desk would only state that that wasn't their job, not their department.

The secretary to the Dean of student services was her last hope, she could not think of another place she could go.

"Yes, ma'am, there is such a lecture scheduled."

She almost collapsed into the offered chair.

"How did you find out about it? We haven't even announced it yet."

"I accidentally overheard some students talking about it."

The secretary smiled, "Well, I'm happy to hear the grapevine still works as well as it did when I was an undergrad. As an instructor, even only part time, you would have received a notice in your interdepartmental box latter this week."

"Can you tell me anything about the lecture?"

"Certainly," removing a folder from the files, "first, it is not A lecture, but a series of six. The speaker is a mister, ummmm, this can't be right, can it? They must mean Mr. Chosen; I'll have to correct that."

"What does it say on that original?"

"It says 'The Chosen One", but that can't be right."

"That's the only name given?"

"That's all; it says "The Chosen One' and assistants."

"Well," she began, "could you give me his address so I could welcome him? I've studied many of the disciplines and I might know him if I saw him. You see, the Chosen may just be a title."

"I'm very sorry, truly, but I can't give out that information. I could send a note to him that you would like to meet." The secretary offered helpfully.

"Let me think about that, if it is who I think, I might want to surprise him. Old friends, you know."

"Of course, if you change your mind, do let me know."

"I will," standing to leave, "oh, do you have any pictures?"

"No, sorry, says on the file he prohibited any photos."

"That seems a little strange."

"True, but since he donated his honorarium back to the college, I suppose they were happy to do it."

"Makes sense, well, thanks again." She stepped out.

_"Coward, you could have known."_

_"I can't, I have to see him first. Leave me a little hope."_

_"Think you can wait a week?"_

_"Who says we have to wait."_


	3. Chapter 3

The Lecture: Chapter 3

I.

She desperately needed sleep, and dared not seek it. After a long afternoon and evening seeking answers, her bed beckoned her like a lover, a frightening lover. She remembered too many nights when, buoyed by hope, she had awakened in its' abusive clutch gasping and sobbing, awakened to the memory of gentle eyes, soft lips, and blood.

II.

The evening began in hope and ended in frustration. After leaving the secretary she had gone to the office she shared with another part time instructor to change. Soft, washer faded jeans, sweatshirt, and runners fit her evenings' itinerary much better than heels and a smart business suit. Convinced that with the clues she already had, she would be able to find her answer in a short time. Reality struck her harshly when she drove to the little enclave of mini-mansions that the senior deans and major VIPS were quartered in. No indications of a recent move in were apparent. There were no people on the front lawns, and no evening joggers. With the exception of lights in about half of the houses, the place looked deserted and empty. After parking her car on a side street, a stealthy investigation left her cursing efficient disposal people. All of the dumpsters were empty, or nearly so, no empty moving boxes or the usual paraphernalia of settling in.

She returned to her car, pondering her next move. The thought of calling on some of her resources was immediately discarded. If she told anyone what she was doing, those who knew her history would stop her. They might pity her, but they would not help her, not again.

_"Think; think, dammit, I was once good at this. Or was I, when did I have to find a target by myself?"_

_"All right, so you were never a PI, how many visiting lecturers with entourage can there be? Especially an oriental entourage."_

_"I could just knock on each door and ask."_

_"Oh, yeah, real smart, and when the campus police ask you, (after the third door you bang on), who you're looking for you say….?"_

_"Ok, Ok, bad idea. How about I just walk slowly up the sidewalk to see if I can see anything? Do that every half hour or so for two hours, then if there's nothing I go to the library first thing tomorrow and get a current map of the campus. These may not be the only VIP houses on campus."_

_"Now that's a plan."_

The two hours had turned into three, then four, only after five hours and twelve trips up and down the area had she been able to force herself to leave. Now she sat nodding on her couch, shying from her bed. The majority of nights she slept soundly and dreamlessly. Too many nights, however, the sight of an almost familiar blonde head, a certain colored jersey, or even a once familiar scent would spiral into terror and regret. It often seemed as if she had to be punished for daring to hope. Exhausted, she finally stumbled to her bed and collapsed.

She woke with a pillow soaked in tears but the choked sobs were missing for the first time. It felt like Pandora's curse had finally turned into Pandora's blessing. The crushing weight of despair that usually accompanied her occasional unconscious memories was absent. She could remember her dream without choking for air, or reaching for tissues. So many nights awakening to choking tears, regrets, always the same memory.

_Shego and Drakken. Always the same two faces laughing at her, her date, her newest crush, the syntho drone standing behind them, silent and smirking. The last thing she remembered was walking out on the portico of the gym, Eric's arm around her waist, and hearing Shegos' voice commanding "901, now.", then shock and darkness._

_They had taken no chances this time. Even though she had not been in mission clothes, someone, hopefully Shego, had stripped her. Her shoes, hose and gown had been taken. The only things shielding her from the leers of the henchman were her panties and the ropes securing her to the pillar. When she had begun to recover, Shego had been there with a syringe, sneering "Should of stuck to baby sitting, cheerleader." before injecting her. Whatever the solution had been, the only part of her body she controlled were her eyes._

_In helpless despair, she watched Drakken begin his campaign of destruction. The antenna rising, the ranks of giant robots flying over the building, framed in the floor to ceiling windows. Drakken had finally won. Her hopelessness and helplessness so complete even the relief of tears was denied her. There would be no rescue, not this time. In her pride and arrogance she had told her best friend, the man who had always been there for her to 'get a life, stop being such a loser, and find someone else to leach onto' when he tried to warn her. No matter if she survived, she would never forget the hurt and betrayal in his eyes receding into a coldness she would never have believed him capable of. He had stood there, back straightening, as if dropping a burden, seeming to grow six inches or more. He had looked down at her with those cold eyes, turned and strode out. No, there would be no help, no last minute rescue from him. In her despair she knew, this time she had gone too far._

At this point, she could sometimes force herself to wake up. An exercise in futility, for she knew that the next time she slept, like a rewound tape, the dream would begin again until she finally allowed it completion. Once completed, the nightmare rarely returned until the next prompting. After all these years and repetitions, she understood that her penance would complete itself, whether she willed it or not. This morning the tears could be removed with hope. She was convinced that something would happen today.

III.

She was not a happy camper.After semi crawling out of bed she had intended to go straight to the library to search for current maps of the campus housing. Instead, a habitual look at her day planner had reminded her that she had to report to her primary occupation this morning, Global Justice. One look at her face, and her subordinates decided today would be good day to take comp time. Unfortunately, the bureaucracy that was GJ demanded at least 48 hours notice. Most were playing least in sight. Not that they weren't proud of their boss, they were. She was one of the most decorated officers in GJ, as well as being the youngest ever promoted to a supervisory position. Those accomplishments did not stop her from sometimes being a right pain in the ass, as well as being, well, somewhat strange.

If she hadn't known her bosses' private history, the growl that answered her cheery "Morning, boss" might have driven Marcy to the ladies room. She was not just a high clearance private secretary, however, she was also one of the bosses very few confidantes. A trust she had earned with three years of loyal and tight lipped service. Marcy would not be found at the coffee machine trading foibles and secrets. Recognizing the signs, five minutes later she entered the inner sanctum with a large mug of coffee, laced with sugar and cream, as a peace offering. She was encouraged by a heartfelt "thank you" to sit and sip her own coffee.

"Bad night, boss?"

A hesitant "Is it that obvious?"

Marcy had to laugh, "No, the rest just think you're pissed off at some screw up, and they are searching their guilty consciences."

A small smile answered her.

"There's hope! Is the monster of Middleton leaving the building? That's a chuckle, I know it is, or was it a snort? I never can get those two right."

"Ok, Marcy, Ok, I'll try not to frighten the children anymore. What's on my schedule today?"

"You have a nine o'clock meeting with Dr. Director, if possible the legal staff would like to discuss the Dementor case with you, aaand after lunch, wait for it, wait for it, you have your annual …ta da…unarmed combat qualification test. That last oughta help what ails you."

"Too true, no way I can reschedule is there?"

"Nope, but if there was something you needed to get done maybe I could help?"

A thoughtful "No, I don't think…wait one, Marcy, I need a current listing of all residences for visiting professors or VIPs at Middleton University. I especially need to know of any that have been occupied in the last ten days. And keep it under your hat, all right:"

"A hat? And hide these beautiful golden locks of mine, never happen. But don't worry, all on the QT. Any particular person you're searching for?"

"Not at the moment, but it might help that he has an entourage with him. Students and associates, so it will have to be a multiple bedroom. Now, leave, let me get some of this paperwork out of the way before I see the director. Oh, and could you get me another cup?"

"Not a problem, boss lady, and I'll have this all ready for you when you finish the exam."

"Please and thank you."

IV.

"Marcy, please, please tell me that you have good news for me."

"You know, our office budget is about shot for this quarter."

"So?"

"That chair is not gonna take many more flops like that before it surrenders."

"Oh, very funny, I'll make sure you get center stage at the comedy club."

"What happened, I expected you sooner?"

"The new evaluator? Started with three opponents, when I took them out I guess I did it too quick for him so he just kept adding personnel."

"Ouch, how many?"

"We finally called it quits at ten."

"Well, sounds like you passed, and…" Marcy grinned handing over a thin folder, "do I pass?"

"I'm too tired; just give me the short version."

"Short version, no visiting professors or VIPS have needed a house on campus for over three months. There are visiting residents but they've all been there at least five months."

"Damn." There was no sense asking if Marcy was certain, before Marcy would present anything to her, it was correct.

"But, as you were interested in multiple residences, I kinda went past your outline."

"Really? Did you find anything?"

"Maybe. Two weeks ago some kind of foundation bought that old white elephant on the north side of the campus. Twenty acres of land, huge house, and privacy."

"I remember driving past a tall Spanish style wall, but how did property that close too the university stay undeveloped?"

"Some kind of legal hassle between the heirs "

"Any information on the foundation?"

"Not much, private, very low key, all I can tell you for sure is the name. Which is a little strange itself."

"OK, the name?"

"The Lotus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I'm not fond of authors notes as I think they interfere with the flow of the story. However, one time. Thanks very much to all who have reviewed this story and my others. Your help and encouraging comments have been greatly appreciated. Now to anticipate a question. I am not using the main characters name until much later, not from any desire to titillate or confuse, but rather as an experiment to see if I can write this coherently and logically without ever putting a name to the protaganist. If any of the readers become confused, then I am messing up. Finally, I may have to leave town for 4-6 weeks, so I will try and finish as many of my tales as I can. Again, Many thanks.

Spectre


	4. Chapter 4

Ace: Here you are, hope you enjoy it.

Matt 3671: Thanks for the kind words. My scenes were separated in the original manuscript, but the FF format removed them. I've tried something else, hope it satisfies.

Campy: Thanks-your encouragement and advice always appreciated. On your review of Chapter 2, I was attempting to show her need and desperation with the searching scenes. I guess it didn't work as well as I hoped.

To all who read this, thank you. To those who read and took the time to review, you are what keeps the story moving. I don't have time to thank you each individually, but be assured your comments are appreciated.

Again-KP-Disney owns it-yadda yadda.

The Lecture: Chapter 4

I.

"That's all? Just 'The Lotus'?"

"If you want to be precise, The Lotus Foundation, but, yes, that's it."

"Can you find out anything about…?"

Marcy grinned as she interrupted her boss, "Been there, done that, Boss, very little information available to the general public, and surprisingly little more to organizations like us. The foundation is very low key, very private. They have not applied for tax exemption or any of the other goodies, so the IRS has nothing. Spreading my net, I found out that they have some kind of foreign base."

"Foreign?"

"Oriental. Appears to be a strong Japanese connection, but no solid evidence they are Japanese. Very old, did I say well connected? So connected you wouldn't believe it."

"Really?"

""For starters, when was the last time you heard of a private foundation with enough stroke to have their compound given diplomatic status? And before you ask, no, I couldn't find out how they got it, but I can tell you that the State Department is not happy about it. For that matter, they seem to have seriously tweaked the FBI too."

"How does an unheard of charity get that kind of pull, and who did the pulling?"

Marcy eyes twinkled, "Welll, a pissed off little birdie in striped pants told me he works out of an oval office. But, the point is, the foundation has, in effect, its' own private little country right here in Middleton."

"Marcy, you are a wonder. How did you get all this in so little time?"

The blonde laughed, "My sources are confidential, just remember this next pay and promotion board."

"Promise." Marcie's boss grinned back, "but how about we find you a nice little undercover inspection job of one of our Caribbean bases?"

"Undercover, sweet! That would mean hubby could come along, right?"

"Absolutely, just a nice little vacationing couple."

"If you mean it, I'll check John's schedule and tell you when."

"Just let me know. Back to our little charity, though. Diplomatic status complicates things."

Marcy visibly restrained herself. "Don't do it."

"Do what?" She couldn't quite pull off the attempt at innocent bewilderment.

Her friend wasn't buying it. "I know you. There's something or someone you think is in that compound. It's private, so you don't want to involve GJ. Just remember, please, that those grounds are, in effect, a foreign country. American laws and rules won't apply."

"I don't know what…"

"Save it. I knew when your eyes lit up at the word 'Lotus'. I don't want to know your plans, just promise to be careful."

"If I do anything, which of course I won't..."

Marcie's sarcastic "Of course not" interrupted her.

She frowned, "Ok, ok, I promise I'll be careful doing what I'm not going to do."

"Riiight." Marcy rose, "anything else?"

"Just keep digging on the Lotus, any information at all. And, Marcy thanks for being a friend."

"No big, as a certain hero used to say, but a suggestion? I'll check you out early and you can go home for a nice long hot soak, before your non-activities tonight."

"Tub soak, or just my head?"

Marcy laughed and left.

II.

The hot tubs' underwater jets soothed her tired muscles as the heated water relaxed her questing mind. Her bottom precariously perched on the underwater shelf; she could allow her naked body to float languidly while her calmed mind began to plan.

_"How do I do this? I could just ring the bell and ask if they have a man inside who died ten years ago."_

_"Oh, the boys in the white coats will love that one. How about the old tried and true sneaking in?"_

_"That's an option, but what if I get caught? Wouldn't look good to have a senior GJ officer in the local lock up."_

_"If they even called the police, foreign country, remember?"_

_"So I don't wear the GJ suit, for old times sake, I go mission mode."_

_"Right, and if it is him, the mission clothes could be better anyway."_

_"So, when?"_

_"You might as well get it done tonight; at least it'll be over."_

"_True, no time like the present."_

III.

The controlled photosynthetic glass presented the appearance of darkened windows on a parked car. To the casual passer by, the car was empty. Inside, however, a woman in a crop top sweater and gray cargo pants intently studied the readings of her monitors. The hovering stealth drone she had released earlier was transmitting pictures of the grounds and building. It's miniature cameras and sensors allowed her to see both heat signatures of people, and a grainy reconnaissance of the two story Spanish building's windows and walls. Gaining entrance through the roof looked chancy, at best. Old baked tiles had a tendency to slip and fall with a great deal of accompanying noise. If she could spot an opened window that would be her best shot. Finally spotting an open second story window at the rear of the mansion, she shut down her equipment and exited her vehicle, slipping silently to the tall adobe wall. Her surveillance had shown no broken glass or wire on top of the fence, and her ascent proved a snap.

Dropping from the wall into the grounds, she stood motionless listening for any alarm. After ten minutes of silence she began her infiltration of the compound, sliding toward the house, using the surrounding gardens as cover. Reaching the rear wall, she edged over the tiled patio to the open window she had spotted earlier. Pulling a well maintained grapple gun from her pocket, she paused to listen for any disturbance or watchers then fired the hook toward the window. When the hook caught, she pulled on the line to ensure it was anchored, then began her climb. Reaching the window in short time, she grasped the sill and began to haul herself in. Suddenly, her upper arms were grasped by strong hands, and she was hauled through the window.

Blinking in the sudden light, she saw she was being held by two black clad ninjas. Their firm holds as they forced her arms behind her back convinced her they knew their business. Facing her was a beautiful oriental woman wearing a kimono inspired dress. The woman smiled and greeted her.

"Good evening, intruder."

IV.

Testing her restraints, she looked around the darkened room. It appeared to be some kind of library or study, but with the absence of light, she couldn't be sure. The lights had not been turned on when the two ninjas, following the woman, had hustled her into this room, swiftly strapping her into the comfortable leather chair. The woman and guards had then left her in solitude. She would have used some of her gadgets to immediately escape, but instead thought that she would allow time to relax her watchers guard. She knew she was being observed, from her chair she could see the blinking red dots of two cameras and she was sure there were others. _"Besides_", she thought, "_why hurry to escape,_ _I'm where I intended, and maybe some answers will be coming."_

_"May not be the answers you want."_

"_At least they'll be answers_."

The opening door interrupted her internal dialogue. A woman entered, backlit by the hall light, her faces shaded. She went behind what appeared to be a desk, then turned on a light, aiming it at her captive.

"Intruder, who are you?"

"I don't think you need to know."

"Possibly the police will want that information."

"If you were going to call them they'd be here by now."

The shadowed face seemed amused.

"Good, you have some spirit. Why have you broken into our home?"

"Is that what this is? I thought it was a museum."

"Sarcasm, quaint. So you are just a petty thief? For thieves we let the federal authorities take charge."

"Don't think so."

"Oh, why not?"

"You wouldn't want to let them into your little country, would you? Look, could you stop the_ noir_ third degree and turn on some lights?"

"One more question, if you are not a petty thief, why have you broken in?"

She hesitated, "I have some questions for your master."

"I have no master, but what are your questions?"

"They're private; I think I should ask him myself. What do you mean you have no master? I've heard…"

"For an intruder, you seem well informed. Very well," soft lighting came up, illuminating the study, "I do not know what you have 'heard', but there are no masters or servants in this house."

"_Sensei_ means…"

The oriental interrupted laughing, "You Americans! Just like in your language, words can have many meanings. _Sensei_ also means 'Teacher," or master as in master of his craft."

"Oh, guess I forgot that."

"I don't think you forgot anything. Is your parole worth anything?"

"My parole? What are you talking about?"

"You are an intruder and consequently a criminal, possibly a spy. However, if you will give me your word to attempt no escape, I will release you from your bonds."

"I know what a parole is, but for how long, what are the conditions?"

"The conditions are what I said, you will attempt no escape, you will not spy while you are here, and you will attempt no communication with the outside."

"Look, this is getting complicated, let me talk to your 'teacher' and I'll leave."

"Unfortunately, that is not possible; the Chosen One has had to leave."

"When will he be back?"

"He does not always tell us of his plans," the woman seemed worried, "but he should return tomorrow or soon thereafter."

"And I remain a prisoner until he does?"

"Think of it that way if you wish. However, I would prefer you believe yourself a quest for a few days. He will decide your future when he returns."

After a moment's thought she replied, "I will give you my parole, but before I do, I have to make one call." Sensing the coming objection she hurried on, "I won't tell anyone where I am, or the circumstances, but there are some people who will begin looking for me shortly if I don't reassure them. Then you have my word."

After a moment's reflection her warden agreed, "Under those terms and those circumstances, you may make your call. I am sorry I cannot allow you privacy while you do so."

"I understand."

V.

After calling Marcy to tell her she was taking some 'personal time' and asking her to call her second 'job' and explain her absence, she had to spend a few moments reassuring her blonde friend that she was all right. Her hostess/warden then led her to her room.

As she opened the door to usher her 'guest' in the oriental woman spoke, "I hope you will find this satisfactory for the length of your stay. There are toiletries in the bathroom, and you may make use of anything in the suite."

Stepping through the door, she saw a large, comfortable room with leather furnishings. "Very nice, but won't I need a place to sleep?"

Opening a side door, her hostess motioned her over to look into an elegant bedroom, complete with king size bed, vanity, dresser and soft chairs.

With a small smile she explained, "I said suite, not room, these are your living quarters until the master returns."

"I thought you said there were no 'masters' here?" she chuckled.

A faint flush rose in the woman's cheeks, "A synonym of teacher in my language. Now if you need anything, just dial operator on your phone."

"A phone, huh, I assume no outgoing calls? Never mind, for prison accomadations it's quite nice."

Her hostess walked back to the suite's door, removed an old fashioned iron key and handed it to her. "You may go anywhere in the compound, except guarded areas and the Chosen One's quarters. Before I leave, is there anything you would like?"

Joining her warden at the door, she replied, "I can't think of anything. Ah, you've been very polite to someone who broke into your home. I want to apologize and thank you."

"It is as he wishes. If you desire anything, do call, good night."

"Good night."

VI.

Closing the door, she turned to inspect her 'cell'. "_Well, this is a sweet honey fall. I've stayed in five_ _star hotels that weren't this plush."_ The room was furnished in what looked like genuine antique furniture. A thick emerald green carpet complimented the light blonde accommodations. The bookshelves were filled with volumes, which she decided she would have to explore if time allowed. A large television occupied one corner, surrounded by plush lounges. A small, intimate, breakfast nook occupied the corner closest to the floor to ceiling windows, which opened onto a small balcony.

In the bedroom she found the same emerald carpet, but light, feminine furniture. The French windows, shielded by heavy dark green drapes, opened onto another wrought iron balcony, furnished with a small table and two chairs. The vanity had recessed lights, in a three way mirror. The bed had tall columns, supporting a canopy of sheer green drapes. It seemed to her that someone had thought of everything that would compliment a woman of her coloring, and waved a wand. "_This is lovely, and it_ _makes a me feel decidedly 'girly', knowing this is mine,if only for a few days,"_ she marveled. _"It_ _feels as if the room was designed for me."_

The bathroom was another delightful surprise. A three headed walk-in shower, snow white plush carpet, and that most useful, and least known to Americans, fixture, a bidet. A two person hot tub occupied one corner. It's more mundane cousin, a deep claw foot tub, occupied the center rear wall. The mirrors were large and full view. The cabinets full with a variety of toiletries, including her favorite body lotions and perfumes.

The hot tub tempted her, but the empire tub drew her. She began to run a hot bath, while she went back to the other room to search for nightwear. Settling on a light green full length silk nightgown, she disrobed and returned to the bathroom as the tub finished filling. Settling into the chest deep, steaming water, she let out an involuntary moan of enjoyment as her tense muscles relaxed.

Later, snuggled under silk sheets, she wondered sleepily if she would meet whoever had designed this suite. She hoped so, if only to thank her (it had to be a woman, only another woman could have designed this ultimately feminine room). She fell asleep wondering how long she would be held in this silken confinement.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lecture: Chapter 5

I.

She wavered between annoyance and sheer slothful indulgence. This was her second day of "guesting" at the Lotus compound. She couldn't truthfully say she was bored, but the unseen restraints constantly rubbed her nerves. Walking down a corridor she would be abruptly reminded of her status when she would be suddenly kept from entering a room or when absently picking up the phone to be met with a pleasant inquiry instead of a dial tone. If she had been present voluntarily, as a real guest, she knew she would be fascinated.

The rooms and grounds she was allowed to see all spoke of long residence, and settled comfort. She marveled at what had been accomplished in the bare two weeks she knew the compound had been occupied. None of the confusion or debris associated with a recent move was present. Someone had either had a lot of help or spent money like water.

Her first day had been confusing. Waking late, after a surprisingly restful night (she had to ask about that mattress, it had held her as comfortably as a lover's embrace), she had barely managed to sit up, half asleep, when a young woman had bowed herself into the room, placing a breakfast tray across her knees. Then silently bowing herself out. The silver service had revealed pancakes, eggs, bacon, cooked just the way she liked. The poured cup of coffee sugared and creamed to her most exacting taste. The coffee set her mind questioning, even as she consumed the meal.

_"This is getting curiouser andcuriouser as Alice said. How did they know? How I like my eggs, what I like for breakfast, how I want my coffee. What kind of rabbit hole have I fallen into and why don't I remember it."_

_"Why worry? You gave your word, remember, so you're stuck for a while. As long as you're here, enjoy!"_

_"Don't like it."_

_"Liar, when was the last time you were this pampered."_

_"Ok, but parole or no parole, I see a white rabbit and I am so out of here!"_

After finishing her breakfast, she set aside the tray, rose to pour another cup from the silver carafe, changing her coffee just a little when she tried the creamer.

_"This isn't milk, this is real cream!"_

She wandered back into the sybaritic salon, again puzzled by the cabinet's contents. How did they know her favorite toiletries? What was going on around here? After freshening up, the mystery deepened even further.

Throwing open the walk in closet door, her chin had struck her chest.

_"What is this, all these clothes? They're all in colors that compliment my coloring; they all look like my size. What is going on?"_

_"Maybe you really did fall…"_

_"Shut up."_

A sudden thought propelled her out of the closet to search the chest of drawers.

Opening the first drawer, her cheeks flamed, getting only brighter at each opened drawer.

_"Some perverted cottontail is going to get bobbed! This is just...just"_

_"I don't know, someone has pretty good taste."_

_"That's not… he's dead."_

_"How do you know he's a man, why not a woman?"_

_"That isn't underwear, panties and bras, that's lingerie! And no panty hose, just silk hose, real silk. And those…those…foundations!"_

_"Oh you are going to be a walking wet dream alright, especially with those gowns."_

_"I'm not wearing that stuff."_

_"Going commando, huh?"_

_"In those clothes, no way."_

Growling Kim selected the most conservative set of silk garments, storming back to the closet. She finally settled on a high necked kimono style dress. Selecting a matching pair of shoes, she returned to the bedroom to discard her nightgown and change. She had barely dropped the dress over her head when a knock presaged the entry of the earlier young woman.

"Good morning, Miss, was breakfast satisfactory?" She began gathering the dishes.

"It was delicious, thanks. Who are you?'

"You may call me Diana, Miss. I have been assigned to assist you with your hair and attire."

"I don't need help; I've been dressing myself my whole life. And it is **Ms., **not **Miss."**

To her surprise, the young girl had almost laughed**. "**The _sensei_ does not allow it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Diana did giggle then, "I believe you call it a 'pet peeve'. He says it sounds like a mad bee with a sore throat. So the only honorifics allowed are Miss or Mrs."

"Why that arrogant…"

"No, no, Miss, you misunderstand. He said it at dinner one night, and we have accepted his opinion."

"So, the master dines with the servants?"

"Miss," Diana appeared angry, "You must not speak of the Chosen One in that manner. There are no masters or servants in this house. We are friends, students and teachers."

Realizing she had seriously offended the girl, she backed off obliquely, "So, there's more than one teacher?"

"All who have knowledge share." Diana finally smiled, "But you are keeping me from my tasks. Sit and I will fix your hair."

Wanting to maintain the truce, she turned to the vanity, only to see herself in the floor length, three way mirrors.

"I can't wear this!"

"Why not, Miss?"

The dress fit her like a second skin, slit high on her left thigh, exposing a long slender leg.

"Because, because…" Her mind scrambled, "It's not decent, that's why!"

Diana giggled, pushing her gently down on the vanity bench, "You made a lovely selection, do not be shy."

"**Shy? **I've never been shy in my life!" she sputtered.

"Then you have no problems, correct?"

II.

Sitting in a soft leather chair in the sumptuous library, she still flushed in remembrance. She had felt like a budding thirteen year old in her first two piece when she stepped out of her suite to explore. Fortunately, for the first few hours she saw only other women, dressed in the same fashion, or a few wearing gis'. The men she later met were polite, but distant.

She had thought she had gone everywhere the day before, but this morning, after Diana laid out a meditation robe, she had been taken to a lovely, austere rock garden by the woman who had interrogated her, and left by herself. She had to admit, the quiet solitude had helped her mood, even though she still had feelings of entrapment.

The woman had not introduced herself, but she seemed to be very much in charge in the _Sensei's'_ absence. The lovely oriental seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not place her. She had the feeling her captor was laughing silently at some unknown joke. As if the woman knew something she didn't.

Over a light lunch, shared by many she had not seen before, in a room resembling more a fine restaurant than a cafeteria, she had tried to probe her 'hostess'.

"May I ask you some questions?"

"Certainly, ask anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything you like. I need only refuse to answer if you ask inappropriately."

"OoooK, who is your sensei?"

"He is the Chosen One."

"What does that mean, the Chosen One?"

"It means he has been chosen."

"Uhhuh, chosen by whom?"

"That, he may explain himself, if you ask."

She abandoned that line, "Why are you here, I mean why now?'

"To give a series of lectures, the master thought it was time."

_"So not going there again." _"Yeah, so you all just packed up and came to Middleton?"

"Not all, there were many who stayed."

"Stayed where?"

"That, he may…"

"Yeah, yeah, 'he may explain himself', I got that earlier."

She was sure the dark haired beauty was enjoying this game of answer/non-answer. "So, can you give me a straight answer about how long I'm to be held?"

"Yes," was the surprising answer, "he returns tonight. Your release or disposition is up to him."

"What time?"

"He did not say, when I spoke to him, but you will be informed shortly after his arrival."

Now, here she sat, unable to concentrate on her book, wondering when her call would come.

III.

Sitting on her balcony, enjoying the cool night breeze, she was convinced something had gone wrong. The hour had grown later and later, until she finally returned to her rooms to sleep. She had been met by an anxious Diana, who had insisted that she bath and change. After the girl left, she had felt like the newest member of the seraglio, awaiting her summons. Her irritation was not helped by the costume the girl had insisted on. A dark, almost black, emerald gown, form fitting, tight long sleeves, high necked, and again slit up the side, this time revealing not pale skin but black silk hose. Her feet clad in sexy heels. Her hair on top of her head in a flattering arrangement she had never worn before. Her make up applied delicately with Diana's expert touch.

She sat in the chair, debating just who she wanted to kill more, the master or the mistress of this padded prison, when her captor entered after a single knock.

"Please come with me, the Chosen one will see you now."

IV.

She followed the woman to a set of stairs at the back of the house, stairs she had been forbidden earlier. She had assumed they led up to the third half story on the back of the Spanish mansion and the 'teachers' private quarters. Now she knew she was right.

At the carved double doors at the top of the stairs, her guide turned.

"When you are ready, simply knock and enter, the master is expecting you."

She was abandoned on the landing. Steeling her nerve she knocked lightly on the door, only to have it open at her touch.

Easing through the doorway, she found herself in a semi dark room, lit only by fragrant candles. The austerity struck her strongly. Except for a few pieces, the room was almost as empty as the rock garden. Exploring further, she found a doorway leading to a second set of rooms. Again dimly lit, but she could see at the far side a display case. Unable to see its' contents, she edged forward. Ten feet from the display, a voice came from the shadows, "Welcome to my home."

Whirling, she could only make out a tall figure standing in the shadows.

"Are you the 'Chosen One'?"

The man stepped forward, revealing himself more, a tall man with long dark blonde hair and beard. "I am."

"And…and are you who I hope you are?"

He stepped further into the light, revealing soft brown eyes and the beginning of a grin. "I once hoped I could be."

She staggered forward and fell into his embrace.

Tears ruining her make up she whispered, "Ron."


	6. Chapter 6

The Lecture: Chapter 6

I.

Kim felt the large hands comforting her, one in the exactly right place on her back, the other stroking her hair. He murmured soft, soothing nonsense into her ear while she wept brokenly, "Knew it …lie..not dead…everybody…knew…"

Finally, she raised moist emerald eyes to damp chocolate brown ones, "Ron, why?" she managed.

Not answering, he led her to a couch. Touching a switch, drapes pulled back to reveal a shadowed view of magnificent gardens. Then he finally joined her.

"Why, Kim? Which why?"

Kim was momentarily speechless at the apparently simple question with unrealized depths.

_"Which why? Good question, can you answer it?"_

_"I don't know, how far back _do_ I ask?"_

_"How about starting with the oldest?"_

She turned toward him, "Ron, there are so many whys, how about why you let everyone think you were dead?"

"Not everyone, my parents knew."

"But none of your friends, not…me."

"Kim, be honest, how many of my 'friends' remembered my name at graduation?"

"There was Felix, and Monique, and Wade, and Tara, and…and…." quietly, "Mr. Barkin."

"Not a particularly large crowd at the funeral was there?"

"I was there, I couldn't leave."

"Thanks, Kim; I hoped you would miss me."

She snapped upright, eyes blazing, her right palm connected with his cheek with a resounding slap. "_Hoped I'd miss you_, you unfeeling bastard, do you have any idea how I felt? My best friend, everyone said you were dead, but I wouldn't, I couldn't believe it. I almost cracked up."

Suddenly her anger dissolved and her tears returned. His arms wrapped around her slightly resisting body once more.

He held her tenderly, "Don't cry, Kim, I never meant to hurt you. I meant to help you."

"How, by abandoning me?"

"Now wait a minute," he was suddenly indignant, "I did not abandon you. I left you with your 'only one', remember."

"I don't know who you're…oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"_He didn't know! How could he not have known?"_

_"Easy, he was shot, remember, and still completed the take down."_

"Ron, what do you remember about Eric?"

"What do you mean?" Ron was abruptly wary. "He got out, didn't he; I mean he was never mentioned in the obituaries or anything."

"He wouldn't be." She was clearly bitter.

"What did he do to you?" His angry voice implied he could do something about a ten year old injury. "What happened?"

"Ron, how can you not know, you were there."

"I was where?"

"Bueno Nacho. That night."

"What? No, I…" His eyes looked panicked. "I didn't go with you remember."

"Ron, I was paralyzed, not unconscious."

Definitely panicked.

"I remember, Ron. I remember everything."

"Everything?" He questioned weakly.

"Everything."

"Well, well, waitaminnit, Wade, he told you."

"Only that you went solo when I wouldn't listen."

"Oh, you still couldn't have…"

"Seen the ninja that rescued me? Seen the man who kissed me and left me."

Ron stared at her slack jawed, "How did you…you were…"

"I told you Ron, I was paralyzed, not unconscious."

"Ok, ok," he conceded, "but that still doesn't tell me what Eric did."

"Never mind that, I want to know…"

"Later, KP, later, first tell me about him."

The endearment she had not heard in ten years melted her. "All right, Ron, but we will talk about you."

"Later, KP, promise." Kim could tell he didn't even realize he had used his special name for her.

"All right," she smiled, "if you promise, although why I should let you slide after you broke our promise, I don't know."

Ron looked puzzled.

"Best friends forever, remember."

If the blush that burst forth was any indication, he clearly did.

"I know; another later. Eric, how about he almost killed me." Ronappeared shocked, "Ron, he wasn't human, he was one of Drakken's synthodrones."

He was definitely shocked now, "How, I mean, couldn't you tell when you…ah…kissed him?"

"I never kissed him!"

"Oh, ok, but what happened?" For some reason Ron looked happier.

"The reason you found me paralyzed was that Eric had shocked me and kidnapped me. Shego later injected me with a paralyzing serum. He escaped with Drakken."

"Then how did you…"

"I took him down when I captured Drakken, but he almost got me. He was fast, and tried to shock me but that time I was wearing the improved battle suit. I got away and ruptured him with the grapple gun. My neck was sore for weeks where he grabbed me, though."

Ron gripped her hands tightly. He leaned forward to lightly kiss her neck.

"Ron, it happened ten years ago."

"That wasn't only for comfort, it was an apology."

"For what? Running away?"

"No, for not being there and for not ripping Eric's head off like I wanted to."

She smiled mistily, "You mean you were jealous back then?"

"Totally. After the modulator incident, I knew."

"Then why didn't you…"

"Come on, Kim, you wouldn't look at me for weeks after that. The only time we spoke was on missions. You didn't settle down until I told you we were best friends only. Then you took one look at pretty boy and I dropped completely off your radar."

Kim blushed furiously, "Ron, I was in high school, I was a teenager. Couldn't you have cut me some slack?"

"FYI, Kim, I was a teenager too, remember? Plus I was a teenage boy with hormone overload every time you grabbed me." Ron grinned, "I sometimes felt like a piece of furniture."

"Yeah, a table leg." Kim's hands snapped up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened. She turned and began to bounce her head on the couch back, "I did not just say that, I did not."

Ron's jaw dropped, right before he fell off the couch in helpless laughter. "KP…KP…" he couldn't continue, tears tracking down his face.

After a moment, Kim turned back to look down, "When you are finished?" She said as coldly as she could manage.

Looking up from the floor, Ron finally wound down to occasional chuckles, "Kim, did you know your complexion can be the same shade as your hair?"

"Never mind that," she scowled, "I want some answers, _Chosen One_. What's that all about anyway?"

"That is a long story. Short version is that it is the title of the wielder of the Lotus Blade."

"The Lotus Blade? The sword Yori mentioned?"

"That's it. But I want to hear more about the kitchen furniture."

"Back off, blade boy, that discussion is for much later. Right now I'd like to know my sentence."

"Sentence?" Ron was obviously puzzled.

"You know, breaking and entering, attempted theft? Why I've been held for two days."

"Oh, that."

"Uh huh."

"Right, I suppose I had better pass sentence." Ron stood and walked over to a raised padded dais. He sat down and motioned Kim to stand in front of him. "Your sentence is…"

"Wait a minute, don't I get a trial? Lawyer? Witnesses?"

Ron's face was a stranger to her. Stern, calm, judicial, he waited for her to finish. "I am the master, I am the judge, jury, and if necessary, the executioner. Your 'trial' has already been completed, you are here for judgment."

Kim was suddenly nervous. This grim figure was not her Ron, or any Ron she had ever seen.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, stand forth for judgment." Ron's voice was deep and emotionless. When Kim straightened her shoulders and stared back at him, he continued, "You are hereby sentenced to eight hours of sleep, and breakfast with me."

_"He played me! I have just been played big-time!"_

_"What are you going to do about it?"_

Kim leapt onto the dais, fingers spread, "Tickle attack!"

II.

Kim lightly caressed the scarred back of the man sleeping beside her. They had talked for what seemed like hours until Ron had insisted she carry out his 'sentence'. When he tried to leave her at her door, she had experienced what she could only think of as a panic attack.

_"Ron, please, stay with me."_

_"Kim, I…"_

Her arms had wrapped him tightly, refusing to let go.

_"I'm scared, Ron. I'm afraid that if I leave you, this will all have been a dream."_

He had returned her embrace, just as tightly.

_"Can't have my KP frightened, can I?"_

He had assisted her with various buttons and closures then turned his back for her to change. When she was in bed, he had stripped down to boxers. He joined her between the silk sheets, pulled her close, and whispered, "_Only sweet dreams for my KP, only sweet dreams."_

She had fallen asleep almost instantly. Now, in the moonlight of her open drapes, she studied the muscled back and profile of the man beside her.

_"What kind of life has he led? A hard one if these scars mean anything. Sometimes he seems to be just my Ron, and then he's a complete stranger. Who is he? What is he? Can we ever be the same? Can we be better, or is it too late? Oh, God, I don't know what to do."_

Staring at his face, she noticed he looked younger than he had earlier. The care and concern lessened. A small smile formed as she stroked him.

_"I'll worry about it in the morning."_ She snuggled close and closed her eyes.

III.

Kim's eyes snapped open as her groping fingers found nothing. For a moment she lay in panic, convinced she had dreamed it all. Then she heard the soft voices at her door. Ron was speaking with her captor and Diana. She flushed as she heard both the women softly giggling. Ron finally returned their deep bows and turned back to the bed. Kim hurriedly closed her eyes.

She felt the mattress sink, then Ron's arm under her neck, cuddling her close. His fingers began lightly stroking her shoulder where her gown strap had fallen. The fingers began a slow, soft journey down her skin, easing the barrier further. She lay in gentle pleasure until she felt the silk gown catch on her hardened…

"Ronald Dean Stoppable! What do you think you're doing?" She rolled away from him, pulling her gown back up. She felt his chest moving with silent laughter as he kissed her neck.

"You must admit, KP, you enjoyed my wake up call more than your old alarm."

Kim rolled back to face him, nose to nose.

"You knew I was awake!" She whispered, "You tease!" Her arms wrapped naturally around his neck. She placed a light kiss on his mouth. "And yes, it was much nicer than my alarm."

They lay, kissing and cuddling, whispering nonsense until Ron's stomach protested loudly.

Giggling, Kim rubbed Ron's bare belly, "I think the beast wants me to complete my 'sentence'."

Face red, Ron nuzzled her neck, "Sorry, but you know my appetite, it hasn't changed."

She kissed the top of his head then quickly rolled away. "I'm going to shower and change, ninja boy, how about you?"

"Is that an invitation?"

Kim's face flamed, "Out, meet me back here in fifteen minutes." She pointed at the door.

A lost pup by the side of the road face was his reply.

"No, out."

Ron turned and slumped toward the door as if his last hope had deserted him. Kim ran over to pull him back against her silk clad body.

"I don't know where you learned that, but it almost worked. You are just too cute. Now go so you can get back." She kissed his neck, and rewarded him one last wriggle.

Ron didn't turn around, but she could see the corners of his smile. "And you seriously think that helps me leave? Thanks a lot, KP."

"Go." She shut the door on him and leaned against it giggling.

Halfway to her bathroom a knock came from the door.

"You can't be finished that…oh, Good morning, Diana."

"Miss," Diana smiled back, "I told _Erabareshi mono_ to stay away for at least forty five minutes. You must be beautiful for him."

"We need to have a talk, Diana, about modern women and who we dress for."

"You do not wish for Ronald-sama to find you beautiful?"

"Well, yes, but…"

The young girl eased her toward the bathroom, "Then we shall make you so. Come."

IV.

Over a delicious Denver omelet, Kim braced Ron. "Ron, about Diana…"

"Don't you like her, Kim?'

"Very much, but she…"

"Well, she certainly likes you. She does good work too." He looked at her admiringly.

"I'm glad she likes me but I…"

"Good, that's settled then. Later we can…"

"**Ron."**

Ron looked sheepish, "Yes, KP?"

"Stop it. You are not going to sidetrack me. And save the innocent look, I'm serious. If I'm not a prisoner any more, I have things I need to do. Also I'd like to run by my apartment and get some clothes."

"You don't like the clothes? You look beautiful in them."

"I love the dresses, but I need some jeans, cargos, casual clothes. I can't just wear a gi, a meditation robe, or a nightgown."

Ron's face brightened, "you mean you plan to stay?'

"If you want me too, at least for a while."

"If…?"

Kim gave him her brightest smile, "I want to stay, but I have a job, duties, I can't just stop everything."

"All right," Ron smiled back, "I guess I was being selfish. I want all your time, but I have duties that will take me away, too. I'll have them bring your car around whenever you want."

"Has my car been on the street all this time?"

"No, I had it put in the garage. By the way, did you know your brakes were worn?"

"Ron, what did you do?"

"I had Mikato go over it from fender to fender. I knew you would want to drive it, and I figured you were no more interested in vehicle maintenance than ever. I was right. KP, ever hear of changing your oil?"

Kim blushed as she growled, "It gets me where I want to go, all right?"

Ron grinned, "Well, it will get you there better, now. Are you going in to GJ while you're out?"

Kim choked on her OJ, "What GJ? I teach at the college."

"You are a part time instructor at the college. Your courses are popular, and well received. You teach criminal law and its' limitations." Ron was very serious. "You are also a senior agent for Global Justice. You were promoted to supervisor three years ago after capturing Dr. Dementor before he could release his mutagenic pathogens into the atmosphere."

"How…how do you know all that? Have you been spying on me?"

"In a way."

Her temper was flaring. "In what way."

"Kim," he reached for her hand, she allowed him to hold it, "when I became the Chosen One, I also became the master of the Yamanouchi ninja. I have never asked to see any personal details about your life; I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You want to expand on that?"

"Right." Ron drew a deep breath, "I ordered the ninja of Yamanouchi to protect you."

She looked at him with horror, "You mean my whole career has been a fake?"

"No! They only interfered if you were in over your head, or your back up was late. The ninja only acted a few times."

Her anger left her, "Ron, in all this time, why haven't you ever asked about me?"

Ron finally looked into her eyes, "I couldn't, Kim, I would have tried to come back, and I couldn't. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I never interfered in any other way or had you spied on."

Kim was silent for a moment, "I'll have to think about this, but I think I'm beginning to understand a few things."

"Mad at me?"

Kim finally smiled, "No, not really, I've heard other agents say I had a guardian angel, it seems he was more real than I thought."

Ron clasped her hand in relief. "Well, now that that's out of the way, what are your plans for today?'

"Drop by my apartment, check with GJ, and see if I can find the woman who picked out my clothes and furnished my room."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Ron, she has…" Kim noticed Ron looked like he was strangling, "It was **you**, wasn't it?"

"Uh….ah….well…"

Kim patted her lips with her napkin, preparing to rise. "You have a very active imagination." She leaned over and kissed Ron, whispering, "And that lingerie, I have got to find out more about your fantasies." She walked away, a little extra kapow in her hips, leaving a gaping chosen one behind.

V.

"Good afternoon, Marcy." Kim trilled as she floated into her office.

Mouth agape, the blonde secretary just stared.

"What?"

"I'm calling security." Marcy grinned, "You are not the woman I work for."

"Can't I be happy?"

"Happy?Bottle whatever you're on and we'll both get rich." Marcy laughed. "That must have been some break."

"Oh, it was, it was."

"Soooo, sounds like you didn't get a little, you got a lot." The blonde grinned.

"Marcy! I didn't."

"Damn, must be drugs."

Laughing, Kim reassured her friend, "No, just met somebody, but stand by for bulletins. Is there anything urgent for the next week or so?"

"No, just routine."

"Put me out on vacation then. If you need me, call."

Marcy smiled back at her boss and friend, "Don't worry, you are covered for two weeks if you want. Nobody will bother you if I can help it. Just be careful and have fun."

Grabbing her stacked mail, Kim patted the blonde hair on her way out, "Yes, mother."

VI.

The two women sat in the sauna, wrapped in soft velour towels.

"I want to ask you a question." Kim began, "and straight answers please."

Her raven haired captor smiled, "Of course."

Kim looked at her skeptically, "Ok, why have you been laughing at me? Do I know you?"

"Possible-san, I have never…"

"Not out loud, maybe, but with your eyes. Why?"

"Kim-san, think back."

Eyes widening Kim gasped, "Yori?"

"Hai."

"You've been with Ron all these years?"

"No, Kim-san."

"Please, can you call me just Kim?"

"If you permit."

"Please. So why didn't you tell me who you were the first night?"

"Curiosity, I wanted to see if you would remember."

"Yori, I'm sure I'm not the first to tell you this, but you've changed. Your figure, your hair."

"I know," Yori giggled, "but you have changed also, Kim. Your figure has grown."

"I know, I'll still never be top-heavy, but at least I don't look like a boy."

"That, you never did. Ask Ron-sama."

"Yori, if he hasn't been with you, where has he been?" Kim felt a twinge of jealousy.

"I do not know of all his travels. I know Sensei was in contact with him his first year, before he returned to Yamanouchi."

"Did he ever say where he was?"

"No, although he did issue instructions to watch you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Sensei knew Ron-sama would be most displeased if harm came to you in your grief."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Kim held tears back.

"I do not question Sensei."

"Yori," Kim began hesitatingly, "I know that you were attracted to Ron, did he ever…"

"Kim-san, I believe I have had enough heat. Ask your questions of Ron-sama, he will not lie to you."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, but these are matters between you and him."

"Thank you, Yori."

Yori suddenly laughed, "Join me for breakfast in the morning, Kim, we will talk further there."

"It's a date."

VII.

After returning from her apartment and working out with Yori, Kim had found Ron sitting in an ultra-modern office, complete with more gadgets than the GJ director's.

"Ron," she marveled, "what is all this?"

He grinned at her, "Kim, this is a foundation."

"I know, but for what? My secretary couldn't find out what you do." She flushed as she realized what she had revealed.

"Checked us out before you broke in, huh?" Ron laughed. "Good, if your secretary couldn't get any info our security is still tight."

"But why all the secrecy?"

"Privacy, Kim, privacy. Ever hear of the Knights Templar?"

"A little, why."

"They were a religious order that got too rich. One day the governments of Europe decided they didn't want to pay back loans the Templar's made them, and the Kings decided they needed the money. No more Knights Templar."

Kim was puzzled, "Are you a religious order then?"

"Kim, I'm Jewish, remember?" She nodded, "Among my friends are Shintoists, Buddhists, Christians, there are even a few Muslims."

"But you're not religious."

"That's each person's private affair, Kim. I don't worry about it."

"Ok, then what do you do?"

Ron got a far away look in his eyes, "Kim, what was my major rep in high school? Give you a hint, begins with L."

"You were never a loser, Ron, never. If idiots couldn't see that…"

"KP, don't get mad now, it was a long time ago, but that's part of what we do. We find those "losers" and we try to see if we can help."

"That's sweet, Ron, but why all the security for that?"

"I said that's part of what we do, an important part, Kim, but it's not all. I can't tell you everything, those aren't my secrets alone."

"If you assure me the Lotus is no threat to the US or…"

"KP, you have my word, we are not a threat. Heck, if I was alive, I'd be a US citizen."

Kim shuddered, "Don't joke about that, please Ron."

Ron came around his desk to hug her tightly, "Sorry, KP, won't happen again."

VIII.

As Kim prepared for bed, she reflected on the last two days. She had found a Ron that was still the same and yet, so much more. The real respect and love his friends and students had for him. The simple joy he found in cooking a private meal for her. She had discovered there were children in the mansion, their parents presumably part of Ron's group. The children didn't treat Ron like a respected elder, but rather as a welcome friend and playmate. Their mutual love was apparent.

Kim found her own love for her old partner blossoming into even more than it had been in the past. He still occasionally irritated her, but he even more often made her collapse in laughter. She hadn't felt this good or relaxed in years. And she had decided that tonight was the night she had waited ten years for.

IX.

Ron lay in bed, waiting for Kim to join him. These last three nights had been a mixture of heaven and hell that he would never forget. The joy of holding her safe, the wonder of waking next to her, the pure hell of not being able to join with her, of knowing that his own love was not, never would be enough, had been a roller coaster ride he would always remember.

He turned at the sound of the opening door. A vision of red hair, transparent white silk, and rare joy met his eyes. She swayed shyly toward him.

"Ron, I love you." She kissed him with a nervous passion, "Please, please love me back."

"Kim", he breathed deeply of her scent, "I couldn't do anything else. I always have, I always will." They lay down, together.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lecture: Chapter 7

I.

Kim woke to a large, calloused hand ever so gently massaging her back, lips gently kissing her hair. She refused to open her eyes. If she looked, last night might have been a dream, and she never wanted to wake up.

"Diamond, poor diamond, how little you know what mischief you have done." She heard Ron murmur as he kissed her hair again.

"What?" Unable to stop, she opened her eyes to gaze into loving, somehow sad, chocolate pools. "Are you calling me a diamond?" She stretched up to hug his neck and return his kiss with sleepy passion.

"Just an old story I was thinking about." Ron softly smoothed her auburn locks back from her face. "Doesn't matter." He gently returned her kiss, a controlled passion on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kim reached to twine her fingers in his beard, "but why does that make you sad."

Instead of answering her, Ron kissed her deeply. He began caressing her, rediscovering places that derailed her thoughts. Heat she had only recently discovered began to flame up in her body, into a blaze that consumed them together.

II.

"Ummmm…Ron...Ron?" Kim jerked upright in panic. "Ron?" Glancing wildly around her room, she found a velum envelope beside her pillow. Opening it eagerly, she removed a single heavy sheet.

_My darling Kim, my love, my KP._

_I can't seem to reach beyond your wonder. My love. What a joyous experience to finally be able to tell you that. In the eastern world, the monks and priests teach of Nirvana and Shangri-la. I know now they are wrong, I found paradise in your arms last night. I never want to leave._

_I love you,_

_Ron._

Kim had just begun to pout (after a small bout of happy tears), _"If he loves me so much, where is he?",_ when a soft knock on her door preceded the entrance of Diana.

"Good morning, Miss Kim." Diana smiled at her widely.

"Good? It's wonderful." Kim trilled, before she realized she was naked and scrambled for the sheet. Holding the silk in front of her, blushing, she attempted to be nonchalant, "Are you going to dress me up again."

"No," the girl began giggling, "I'm just here to straighten the room and deliver an invitation to breakfast from Yori."

"Diana, everyone here seems to be on a first name basis, why don't you call me Kim."

A large smile was her answer, "If you will call me Dee, I would be happy too." She reached in the closet, retrieving a semi sheer silk peignoir, handing it to Kim.

Donning the gown, Kim asked curiously, "Dee, you say you're a student, but you perform a maid's work. Why?"

Bending to fill the deep bath, Dee stopped laughing, "Kim, does either preclude the other?"

"Well, no, I guess not, it's just…"

"Ron-sama is rich and you wonder why his students do menial work."

"That'll do, so why."

"It is an exercise in humility and pride. All tasks, even the menial, are important and must be done well. To take pride in even a simple chore."

"What about Ron?"

Dee giggled. "You will see him doing the lowliest of tasks. I believe he particularly dislikes cleaning the restrooms, but they do shine when he finishes."

Remembering Ron's room, Kim giggled also. That she really wanted to see.

"Do you know where he went?"

"I know he left the area and will be back this afternoon. I do not know exactly where he was going." The girl frowned suddenly. "I do hope he was not going to the hospital."

"He's not sick is he?" A suddenly worried Kim asked. "He seemed all right."

"You should know," Dee grinned slyly, "but he does not go for treatment. Sometimes he can help."

"How?'

"Money, sometimes, other times he…helps. I do not know exactly how, but he is always very tired after those occasions. I have heard of him sleeping for two days. Now, if you will bathe, I will lay out your clothes. Anything else?"

"No, Dee, but would you lay out the jeans and white shirt please? And tell Yori I'll be there shortly."

"All right, Kim, enjoy your bath." Placing towels over the warmer, Dee left.

III.

"Yori, can I ask you a personal question?"

The lovely ninja smiled, "About Ron-sama and I?"

"Well, yes, but mainly about Ron." Kim managed, "Where has he been all these years? Were you with him?"

"I do not know where Ron-sama was. I was not with him." Yori smiled.

"You don't know?"

"Not for certain. I have heard him speak of places he has been. There have been stories of him circulating for years. But I had not seen him for eight years when he returned."

"Didn't he go to Yamanouchi when he was reported dead?"

"No, he came to see Sensei almost a year after that. Sensei said he was alive, but could not be reached."

"Not even with that projection ability of Sensei's?"

"I do not fully understand it, but no, Sensei could not reach him. I did not see him when he visited. He came in the night and left before dawn. I saw him again when he returned seven years later. He had become a legend in the orient."

Kim almost gawked. Ron, a legend? "What kind of legend?"

"A legend of a golden master who sought something. What he sought depends on which story you listen to. Wisdom, enlightenment, lost love, death in battle; they have all been his quest."

"Death?" The idea horrified Kim.

"The stories tell of battles against impossible odds, implacable foes. They say he disappears when his battle is over."

"Do you believe the legends?"

Yori looked thoughtful, "Some of them. I have seen Ron-sama do amazing things in the two years I have been his student."

"His student?" Kim was incredulous. "I thought by now you would be a master."

"We are all students," Yori smiled reproachfully, "if you are speaking of belts and that nonsense, then yes, I am tenth _don_ in six different arts. However, the martial arts are not the only wisdom."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend you, it's just the idea of Ron as some legendary sensei is just…"

"You still underestimate him. I remember your surprise when we first met. I do not know why, but I know Ron-sama always restrained himself when he was with you."

Kim looked down, playing with her fork, "I think it was to make sure I stayed in the spotlight. After that night, when I finally recovered, I began to wonder about Ron. I saw him do things that night that I…I don't know...at the time I just accepted them as luck or "dumb skill" as he called it. The more I remembered, the more I wondered, but it was too late for answers."

Yori reached across the table to still Kim's nervous hand with her own. "Do not let regret consume you. You have made Ron-sama happier than I have seen him." A mischievous grin appeared in the dark eyes, "Especially this morning."

Kim's head jerked up, face flaming, "We just...uh…that is…we…"

Yori began giggling. "You Americans and your misplaced modesty. You made each other happy, what else do you need to say."

Kim smiled, "Yes, very happy, but, Yori…"

"A question?"

"Please, when I met you, you seemed to have feelings for Ron, you still do. Why didn't you..."

"What? Marry him? I have offered to be his second wife many times."

Kim began choking and sputtering on the coffee she had attempted to swallow. Finally she was able to gasp, "Second wife? Why second wife, why not…"

"His first wife? Ron-sama has been married for many years. His wife left him for another man."

IV.

Ron collapsed onto the mat, his head hanging. He needed sleep badly, a shower almost as badly. Global Justice had reorganized their security at the top secret lab he had infiltrated tonight. He had taken a few hits from automated systems, but managed to remain off their screens and unobserved. The final strike would be in forty-eight hours. He just hoped he could…

"**Ronald Dean Stoppable!**" His door banged open. "They told me you were back, so come out and quit hiding." A flame haired fury stormed into his rooms.

"KP?"

"Don't you KP me you lousy liar. How dare you?"

"What…Kim, what did I…?" Ron's tired brain was trying to come back on line. "Kim…"

"You lied to me! I want to know why and I want the truth."

"Lie? What lie? Kim I…"

It wasn't skill; it was pure luck that caused him to fall out of the way of her hand. "Whoa, Kim, what's the matter?"

"You…you..."

"Sensei?"

The two occupants of the room turned to the doorway. A young girl stood in the open door, precariously balancing a tray.

"Yes, child, do you need me." Ron asked gently.

"N...no... sensei, I was asked to bring this to you."

"Then please bring it in."

The girl walked carefully towards him. Ron grabbed the tray, helping her ease it to the mat. "What is this?"

"Tea and nourishment, Sensei."

Smiling, Ron reached to pat the girl on the shoulder. "Thank you; I hadn't realized how much I needed this. Would you like to join me?"

Giggling, the child answered, "No thank you, I've already ate." She leaned over to whisper, "but Mama said I could have an extra slice of chocolate cake if I hurried."

"Run, then, before someone else eats it." Ron teased, "Next time."

Giggling, the little girl ran out.

As soon as the child left, Kim walked over, shut the doors, and stalked back to Ron. Before she could renew her attack, Ron gave her his goofiest grin.

"KP, I know I've done something, even if I don't know what." He poured two cups of tea, "but I haven't eaten since I left this morning. Would you please sit down and tell me what I've done. Then, if you kill me, at leastI'll have a full stomach."

Kim sputtered, choked, and finally managed to hold back a laugh. Accepting the tea, she sat on the matt, legs folded.

"Ron, last night was my first time." Ron nodded encouragement. "It wasn't that I didn't want to, or that I didn't have opportunities in the last ten years. But after I realized how I screwed everything up, I just couldn't. It wasn't so much that I couldn't trust men, as I couldn't trust my own judgment of men. If after knowing you all those years, I could misjudge things that badly…and now I find you've lied to me."

"Kim, how have I lied to you?"

"You're married!"

"Oh, that."

Her mouth opened and closed but no words emerged, just some incoherencies.

Ron actually grinned at her, further inflaming her temper.

"If you can calm down enough to listen, I can explain."

"You...you...that's what every other two timer on the planet probably says when he's caught." Kim fumed.

"They probably do," Ron laughed, "but will you listen?"

She nodded curtly.

"Do you remember the mission to Japan in our junior year? Nakasumi?"

She nodded, puzzled.

"All right, do you remember the tea ceremony we attended? The one you fell asleep at."

"Yes, so?"

"Do you remember the old guy that kept asking you questions, how I kept prompting you?"

"Barely."

"Do you remember me sharing a cup of tea and a rice cake with you?"

"Not really."

"Believe me, it happened."

"Ok, what has a tea ceremony got to do with this."

"Kim," Ron looked both worried and proud, "that was the night you became my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

The Lecture: Chapter 8

I.

"Wu…wi…wi…"

"KP."

"Wi...mar…wi…"

"KP. Your tea."

"Wu…mar…wiiiiiaaaaeeeee!"

Kim's legs shot straight out as she fell back, sliding past Ron's reaching hands to knock him backwards. Her hands began scrambling frantically at her jeans button.

"Owowowoow," She managed to open her jeans, "Hot, hot, hot." Laughing, Ron grabbed her feet. Jerking off her shoes, Ron grabbed each pants leg and stood, dumping Kim out of her Jeans. She lay fanning her tea stained panties.

Ron collapsed, tears rolling down his cheeks, "I… I…tried…honest…KP…I tried..." he fell over helplessly.

"You think that's funny, Monkey boy?" A bare toe booted him in the ribs.

Ron looked up at a furious redhead. Wisely he remained silent.

"Say something." Her toe nudged him again.

"Ah…love the Ferret Girl panties, Kim?"

"You…you…" Kim crouched, hands fluttering in a useless attempt at cover. "Don't just lay there grinning like an idiot, get me some clothes!"

"Ok, ok, Kim," Ron stood, "you just look so cute." He reached for her. The 'touch me and you die, slowly and painfully' glare stopped his attempt. Turning away he walked to a door, "Go in here and have a cold soak while I get your clothes. A cold soak will take some of the sting out."

Keeping Ron's back to her, Kim stepped around him, into a bathroom that made her facilities look like an outhouse. A sybaritic marvel of white and black tile, the room furnished every dream a narcissist could imagine.

"Not quite the ascetic you try and act, are you Stoppable?" She marveled.

She could hear his blush, "Would you believe me if I said it was here when I bought the place."

"No."

"Didn't think so, I'll be back in a minute."

Kim jerked her blouse off and dropped her bra on the way to the sunken tub. Six feet into the room she froze as she realized one wall was not a wall, it was plate glass.

"Almost forgot, KP, the window is one way glass, so no need for embarrassment."

"Ron," she gritted, refusing to turn, "If you followed me in here…"

"Still outside, but, you know, we could talk while you…"

"Get the clothes."

"But, honey, we…"

"Get the clothes!"

II.

"Ah, KP, you decent?" came Ron's cautious voice as Kim lay in the cool water.

"Did you get me some clothes?"

"Yep."

""Just hand them in here." Kim stood, wrapped a soft bath sheet around herself, and eased over to the door.

Ron's hand appeared, waving a pair of black silk step ins like a surrender flag.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable…" Kim growled.

"Listen for a minute, Kim, with that scald, you won't want anything tight. Try the gown first. If you insist on being stubborn, I brought jeans and a shirt too.'

"Hand 'em in, I'll decide." She snatched the lingerie. Ron's hand disappeared, to reappear with two sets of clothes on hangers.

"KP, I…"

"Don't talk and don't leave. I'll be out in a minute." Kim warned.

Five minutes later, she walked out, grudgingly wearing the gown. Her thighs were too tender for the tight jeans.

"One 'I told you' and they're going to have to choose someone new, understand? And that innocent look doesn't work."

Looking resigned; Ron motioned her to a chaise lounge she hadn't noticed before. "I had it brought up." He answered her unspoken question, "It'll be easier for you than sitting on the mat."

Lying down, Kim wrapped the silk gown around her legs. Ron sat on the floor at her hips.

"All right, you know what I want to know. Why and how have I been married for eleven years? Why didn't you tell me? Is it legal?" Kim clasped her hands, "and what happens now?"

After a moment's hesitation, Ron began, "Kim, when I married you, it was for a lot of reasons. The main two were because I was in love with you, and I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Kim interrupted.

Ron waved his hand vaguely, "The same as I always had, just have your back, be there for you."

"And you had to trick me, why?"

"There was a prophecy that within a year of gaining his power, the wielder of the Lotus Blade would die in battle. I had to be there for you even if I couldn't be there. I knew the ninja would protect their 'Chosen One's' widow."

"But you didn't die."

"In a way, I did. It was about four months before I recovered enough to notify my parents. I found they had moved and left no forwarding address. You were gone, Wade was offline, and the site was down. It was another two months before I could begin searching. It just seemed everyone had moved on, so I did too."

"I was with my Nana, Mom and Dad made me go. Wade was almost as broken up as I was. But why didn't you tell me?"

"You already knew more about the blade and Yamanouchi than Sensei was comfortable with. I couldn't tell you more."

"Sensei." Kim muttered distastefully.

"Don't dis the Sensei, Kim; he did what he thought best. Anyway, what was I supposed to say? 'Yo, KP, I love you. You and I are married, but don't worry, before our first anniversary you'll be a widow.' Think about that Kim."

"Ron, you could have…maybe you…I don't know, but it can't have been legal?"

"In Japan, it was very legal. In the U.S.? Since we didn't register it and the marriage was never consummated, I don't know. Kind of a moot point now, since I'm 'dead'. Sorry, Kim, but that's my legal status."

"Why didn't you let me know you were alive?" Kim asked softly.

"I almost did."

"Why didn't you?" Kim persisted.

Ron looked down at his hands. "Hurt. Cowardice I suppose." He looked in Kim's eyes. "I disguised my voice and called. Mrs. Dr. P. answered. When I asked for you, she said she'd be happy to take a message, you were out with Josh."

Kim looked stricken. "But…but I only went out that one time because Dad insisted. After I spent the evening remembering you and crying, he never asked me out again. Wait a minute, Mom never insisted I was wrong and you were dead after that. Did she know it was you?"

"Maybe," Ron replied thoughtfully, "As I hung up, I seemed to hear her scream, 'Ron'."

"Can I tell them you're alive? Will you see them? They'll be overjoyed."

"I don't know, KP." Ron was obviously uncomfortable, "I'd like to see them, too, but there are things…"

"You can't tell me. Heard it before."

"Right. Hopefully in the very near future I can. I know patience has never been your strong suit, Kim, but trust me, one more time, please?"

"We'll table that. Back on topic. Are we married or not?"

In Japan we are. In the U.S.? Well, since the marriage has now been," Ron grinned wickedly, "well and truly consummated, I suppose we are."

Kim couldn't remember her face ever burning this hot. "Ron… you…I…it was…"

"KP, you didn't think it was…" She would never have believed he could look so tragic, "well…I guess…" Ron's grin bloomed, "we'll just have to keep trying until we get it right, won't we?"

Kim's eyes narrowed. She reached to caress Ron's bearded cheek softly. Her other hand grasped his collar, pulling him up and on top of her. Her hands move to encircle his neck, playing with his hair, as her lips reached to gently kiss him. "Oh, yes," she purred, "'Well and truly' indeed." She kissed him with a sudden passion that melted Ron's spine before…

Lying shocked on his back, beside the chaise, Ron looked up into Kim's eyes.

"But if you think we're doing that again until I decide if I've forgiven you, think again, 'Master'!" Kim glared down into her lover's/husband's stupefied face. "Hope you enjoyed the passive me, because I've decided that is over. I'll let you know what I decide tonight, after your lecture."

"Lecture?"

"You do remember the lecture, the reason you're here?"

"Right,lecture,tonight."

She leaned over for a quick kiss before standing. Walking to the door, she threw over her shoulder, "KP is back, monkey boy, hope you're ready."

Feeling his eyes on her sashaying hips, Kim grinned at his laughing, resigned, "Oh, man, what have I started now?"


	9. Chapter 9

The Lecture: Chapter 9

I.

"Monique, can you meet me?"

"GF, where have you been for the last week? I thought you were a desk jockey now, no more freak fighting?"

"No freak fighting, Mo, but I really need to talk."

"Sounds serious. OK, let me think where to drop the kids and I'll meet you. Where?"

"Bueno Nacho, where else?"

II.

Ron found her in the armory, inspecting the equipment for tomorrow's raid. "Yori?"

Yori turned and bowed deeply. "Sensei."

"You know that always throws me off." Ron fought a reluctant grin. "That's why you do it, isn't it?"

"No, Sensei, it is my respect for you." Yori said, with twinkling eyes.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Well, if we're going to be that way." Ron returned Yori's bow. "Yori-chan, most honored and most beloved student, will you speak with me?'

Yori giggled.

"In other words, Yori, my friend, were you trying to get me killed?"

Yori giggled louder, "Ron-sama, how can you think that?"

"You told Kim I was married."

"Yes."

"Why?'

Yori frowned, "She wanted to know why you and I had not joined."

"So you told her…"

"That you were already married, yes."

"What else?"

Yori raised questioning brows.

Ron grinned at her. "C'mon, Yori, I know you. Your sense of humor is going to get us all slaughtered one of these days. What else?"

The lovely oriental peered up at Ron through her long lashes. "That I had offered to be your 'second wife'."

"You didn't?" Ron gasped.

"Why not?" A suddenly furious Yori retorted. She stepped close, hugging Ron tightly. "I have offered before, my friend and best beloved, I will always be willing."

Ron's hands flapped helplessly, finally settling on her waist as he returned her hug. "Yori-chan, I thought that was past, that we had settled that. What about Hirotaka?"

"My husband knows. He understands that I love him but that you are my best beloved." She released him. "Now, I must make sure all is ready for your lecture tonight. And prepare myself."

A totally brain fried Ron finally managed, "Uh-sure-ah- go ahead. I'll just um stay here and uh, and uh."

Yori departed laughing, "I will see you later, Sensei."

III.

"Where did you leave the kids?'

"At Bonnie's Brats," Monique chuckled, "where else?"

"Who would have believed, back in high school," Kim laughed, "that Bonnie Rockweiller would one day own the most popular nursery and daycare center in Middleton."

"Well," Monique shrugged, "Bonnie says that since she has to take careof six anyway, she might as well make a little money at it."

Kim laughed outright. "I always wished somebody had taken a picture when the doctor told her she was having sextuplets."

"I'd rather have a picture of Josh's face when he heard the news." Monique snorted.

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "All our friends. You and Felix, Brick and Justine, Tara and Big Mike. All married and raising families."

"Why the trip down memory lane, girlfriend? I thought you told me you were content with your life; that you didn't need a family. It's way too early for BAC to be ringing."

"BAC? Biological alarm clock?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

Kim stared at her soda, playing with her straw. "It's just…everybody has someone, a family, and I just found out…"

"What, found out what?"

"Mo," Kim hesitated, "remember Ron?'

Monique reached to hold her friend's hand. "Kim, you loved him, but he's…"

"No, Monique, please, this is important. I want you to think about before the prom that last year. Think hard. How did Ron act toward me?"

"Kim, you can't keep beating yourself up over what happened."

"Please, Moni, this is important to me. I've never asked and I really need to know."

Monique sat back, perplexed. "OK, if you really have to talk about it."

"I do, believe me."

"Well, everybody except the chess team and you knew Ron was in love with you. I never understood if you just didn't see it or if you ignored it."

Kim stared at her clasped hands. "Go on."

_"How do I say this without hurting her?" _"Kim, did you ever notice how Ron walked, how he stood?'

"Explain."

"Well, for example, how tall was Ron?'

"Five foot seven, same as I was, maybe a little shorter."

"Kim, Ron was at least five nine, maybe five ten."

"No, no way."

"Way. GF, Ron always slouched around you, made himself look smaller. How about where he stood?'

"Huh?"

"Ron always stood and walked behind you, a little to one side. Like a bodyguard, always watching your back."

Kim swallowed. "What about his feelings, his attitude?"

"As far as I know, Ron never confided in anyone, not even Felix. Kim, it's been ten years, it's hard to…"

"Monique, it's very important."

"All right," Monique sighed, "other than his pride in youand protectiveness, I only have one very clear memory of Ron's feelings."

"What?'

Monique had a sad, serious expression. "Kim, I'd really rather not get into this."

"I've got to know, tell me, please."

Monique sat silent for a moment, eyes downcast. Finally she looked straight into Kim's eyes. "My last memory of Ron was at the prom. I saw his eyes, when you and Eric went back on the dance floor. I remember praying I would never feel or cause that much pain."

IV.

Monique stared sympathetically at her quietly crying friend. "Kim, I'm sorry. I never meant to tell you."

"It's all right, Nique," Kim's smile was misty; "I just never realized how much I had hurt him. I knew I hurt his feelings, but I thought I'd buy him a naco and make up the next day. I hurt him worse than you or I ever thought, that whole year."

"What do you mean?"

Kim drew a deep breath, looking squarely into her friend's eyes. "Ron and I were married."

For the only time Kim could remember in their long friendship, Monique was speechless.

"It's a long story," Kim continued, "I didn't know. I just found out this morning."

Monique finally regained her speech. "That's not nearly enough, girlfriend, NFW, chill, spill, and start dishing the dirt."

"It happened in Japan. We had a mission in Tokyo. After the mission, Ron insisted we go to a tea ceremony. He said his friends would be insulted if we didn't go. So we went. But, between Bonnie, cheerleading, traveling, and the fighting, I was exhausted, and well, I fell asleep."

Monique's face flushed darkly, her eyes watering. She finally broke out in loud guffaws. "You fell asleep? You slept through your wedding?" She howled.

Kim glowered, blushing. "Amp down, Mo, it's not that funny. If I had been aware and awake, it wouldn't have happened."

"How…how did Ron…" Monique gasped between giggles.

"There was this nice old man who gave us a tea ceremony. I don't remember much except his asking me questions and Ron telling me what to say. Ron spoke some Japanese, I spoke none. And I trusted that little sneak."

"I always knew Ron had depths but I never would have thought he was that tricky." Monique grinned. "How did you find out? After all this time, who told you?"

"He told me."

"Who told you?"

"Ron."

Monique's grin vanished. "Baby girl," she began softly, "Ron couldn't have told you, Ron's dead."

Kim squeezed her friend's hands. "Ron is alive, Mo, believe me. That's where I've been all week. I'm telling you the truth. But, please, just for a little while, you can't tell anyone, not even Felix. I'm telling you because I had to tell someone."

"All right," Monique began skeptically, "let's say I believe you. Why didn't he come back, where has he been, and why is he back now?"

"Short answers, Erick, the orient, and I'm not exactly sure." Kim grinned, "But he is back, I love him, and he is not leaving me again."

Monique waved her hands, "Whoa, whoa, TMIMMQ."

"Too much information…?" Kim ventured.

"No, that much info makes more questions."

"I don't have a lot of answers, but ask away."

Monique paused, sorting through the myriad of mysteries. "Number one, what's he like after ten years, and number two, are you still married?"

"The same, only more so. Taller, stronger, sometimes I see echoes of loneliness and pain in his eyes. For the most part though, he's trying so hard to look cheerful for others, just like he always did for me. He says we're still married, and if we're not I'll make sure we are. And this time I'll be awake."

"I can't wait until I can tell Felix that one," Monique giggled, "but where's Ron been?"

"All over the orient I guess. Yori told me a little about his travels."

"Yori? Yori…that sounds familiar…where have I…"Monique's eyes widened in memory, "That girl you were jelling over? She's been with Ron all this time?"

"No, only the last couple of years," Kim frowned, "or so she says. I haven't asked Ron. By the way, since when do the Japanese practice polygamy?"

"Huh?"

"Well, as one of Club Banana's top reps, you deal with the Japanese all the time. I thought you would know."

Monique gave her friend a puzzled look, "What brought that up?"

"Yori told me she offered to marry Ron," Kim huffed, "and he and I are still married in Japan he says."

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said she offered to be his second wife but he refused."

Monique's puzzlement vanished in laughter. "Girlfriend, I sometimes forget, what with all the world traveling you've done, how naïve you can be."

"All right," Kim signed, "what have I missed this time?'

"Kim," Monique managed through her giggles, "'second wife' is Japanese slang for a rich or powerful man's mistress, not his wife."

The redhead's blush bloomed bright, "Ohhh, my…."

V.

"Kimmie cub, we're always happy to spend time with you, but why this? This has to be the most boring lecture I have ever been to. Although these lotus cookies are very good." James Possible stood with a cup of coffee in one hand and cookies in the other. "But someone needs to tell that woman that English has inflections. That monotone…I've heard automated systems with more life."

"Yes," Anne chimed in, "and telling everyone that only serious martial artists and anyone who had been called or thought of as a loser needed to stay, I've never heard of such a thing. Then to top it off, anyone who showed up tonight would get full credit if they needed it, whether they returned or not." Anne shook her head, "I've never heard of anything like that. Most speakers want as large an audience as they can get."

"Trust me," Kim barely restrained her laughter, "it gets better. We'd better go back in, there's someone at the podium."

Exchanging long suffering looks; the Possibles followed their daughter back into the hall.

A new speaker stood at the podium. "Good evening, my name is Yori Himatsu. Now that we've discouraged the merely curious and those only wanting credit, I would like to apologize for the last hour and a half." Yori gestured to the previous speaker. "Miki usually does the stone face as a joke, but she can do it longer than any of us. Are there are any questions so far?"

A coed behind Kim stood, "I understood this lecture would be given by the Chosen One. I've heard some of the legends and I'd like to know, is there such a person and is he here?"

"Yes to both your questions. _Erabareshi Mono_ will be out shortly. He prepares. Anyone else? Yes, sir?"

"Miss, I run a dojo here in town. I have also heard the legends of the Chosen One; can you tell me if any are true? Especially that he cannot be beaten."

"Many are, but you will have an opportunity to find your answers. I see some of you brought your gi's in hopes of participating in a demonstration, perhaps?" There was a murmur of agreement. "All who wish please follow Miki, brown and black belts only please. If you don't have your gi we have plenty. Twelve people followed Miki.

"While they prepare, Sensei?"

Ron walked out on the stage. His suit was perfectly tailored. His hair and beard trimmed and braided.

"Oh, man," Kim heard the coed behind her moan, "that's not chosen, that's choice."

"I told you." Her friend replied softly.

Kim barely restrained herself from an impromptu exhibition of martial arts. _"He's mine!"_

Anne's eyes opened wide as she reached to grasp James's hand.

Ron strode to the podium, smiling at his audience. "Never be normal!"

James winced as his fingers were crushed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lecture: Chapter 10

I.

Only those who knew him best saw Ron's smile falter as his eyes fell upon the three people in the front row. Kim was grinning triumphantly at him, Mrs. P. was smiling with damp eyes, and Mr. P., for some reason, was grimacing in pain. Ron held his smile, passing his gaze over his second parents, as if they were strangers. "_She told me," _he thought, _"I can't say I wasn't warned."_ Understanding did not prevent him from shooting a quick glare Kim's way however. Her grin only brightened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the losers of this world are its saviors." Ron grinned widely at his audience. "How many of you would consider a man who was chased daily by tigers, climbed trees to escape them, barely escaped with his life, but returned every day to sit and watch tigers, a loser? Think about that, this fellow leaves a warm, safe cottage to hang around natural killers that constantly try to add him to the menu. A loser, right?"

There were a few chuckles and giggles from the audience, a few mumbled, "Oh, yeah, that's a loser all right."

Ron paused, looking at the group until most were nodding in agreement. "Yes, sir, that man was a loser. He was also a Shao-lin monk who invented Tiger kung fu by observing how the tigers moved, fought, and defended themselves. That allowed his order to escape from the years of being the victims and prey of every petty warlord and thug who thought the monks were hiding an extra grain of rice. Not such a loser, was he?"

The agreement from his listeners was more heartfelt this time.

"Or, how about a man who spends his whole day watching monkeys? Does nothing with his life but watch hairy fleabags climb trees and eat bugs. Another loser?"

The audience refused to answer.

"Right, another loser who thought up the defense against the tiger, monkey kung fu. He found by observing the monkeys that they consistently defeated the tiger by the unexpectedness of their moves, by the sheer randomness they employed."

The watchers were becoming captivated by Ron's talk as he moved about the stage, gesturing in emphasis or appeal. Kim was just as fascinated as the others, but her training caused her to catch a slight movement in the wings. Taking her attention from Ron for a moment, she saw Yori motioning someone behind the curtain to come forward.

Just as Ron turned his back and began pacing across the stage, three gi clad men attacked him from behind. Ron never slowed his lecture or appeared to notice the three, but some how all missed. Kim's jaw dropped, along with several others, without any effort, Ron had just evaded the strikes of three black belts, and never missed a beat in his talk.

"….thus helping to defend his monastery even more. Then there was the shy one who liked to look at birds. He loved to watch cranes to be exact." Two more attackers missed. "Did nothing but watch birds all day, another loser, right?" Ron was momentarily hidden as the five converged on him. "But a loser he was not." Ron appeared out of the scrum without a hair out of place, the attackers invisible to him. "He interpreted the cranes defense against the monks into Tai Crus, the most efficient of the Shao-lin arts. The perfect attack, only launched once, at precisely the right moment, at precisely the right target." Seven martial artists now attempted to stop Ron by the simple expedient of locking arms and blocking his path, somehow he slid between them.

"So you see, the losers were the saviors. Any questions so far?" Ron was polished, polite, and totally oblivious to the growing number of martial artists behind him.

"How…how did you do that?" The coed behind Kim gasped.

"It's not hard, you just take a deep breath and let it out as words." Ron's grin invited all to laugh with him.

The coed missed the joke, "NO, no, how did you evade all those attacks?"

Her question broke the stunned silence, questions about his abilities began raining around Ron's head. He smiled and began motioning for silence. When the questions finally ceased, he turned to the martial artists behind him and bowed. "Thank you for your assistance, but if you will please hold your actions for a moment, I have one more legend to tell." When they nodded, he turned back to the audience.

"The crane style of Kung fu is generally considered the best and most sophisticated of the three. It builds on the tiger and the monkey to best them both. There is however, one other art, Tai Sheng Pek Quar, that is known to only a few. It was developed by Lord Toshimiru to combine and combat the crane; to take advantage of the monkeys' ability to adapt to new circumstances."

"Is that the style you just used?" The dojo owner questioned.

"Partially, and some refinements that were developed by others. Now, I see I've been boring you for almost an hour, so why don't you take a break and I'll get ready for the demonstration Yori promised you."

"You mean that wasn't it?" Someone asked incredulously.

Ron's widest grin bloomed. "No, I have some more to show you. Sensei, would you like to borrow a gi?"

Kim could hear laughter in the man's voice, "Sensei? I think I'm the duty uki, but if you would be so gracious, master."

Ron walked to the edge of the stage, reaching a hand down to help the man up. "May I ask your name, sir?"

"John Stevens, sensei."

"Nice to meet you, John." Ron motioned to one of his people, "Would you please help the sensei with a gi, thank you. Everybody else, take fifteen." He turned and walked off the stage.

II.

Margaret Possible glared accusingly at he daughter. "Why?"

"That's exactly what I asked him, Mom, and you won't believe what he told me." Kim grinned back.

Her father stared at Kim from over her mother's shoulder, still unconsciously shaking his hand, "Kimmie-cub, that was Ronald! How can that be Ronald?"

"Kim?"

Kim turned to find Diana standing beside her. "Hi, Dee, what can I do for you?"

Dee handed cups of coffee to Mr. and Mrs. Possible. "The master requests that you join him at the house after the lecture. With your parents of course."

"All right, but when…"

Diana interrupted her, "He also asks that you not explain until you can explain together."

Dr. and Dr. Possible scowled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Possible, please, _Erabareshi mono_ is very anxious to speak with you, but now is not the time, where someone could overhear."

The Possible's reluctantly agreed. Diana bowed and walked away.

"Is there anything you can tell us, Kim?" Margaret questioned wryly.

"Not much, except you're going to love his house, and wait 'till you see my room." Kim giggled in reply.

"Now wait a minute," Mr. Possible growled, "You have a room in Ron's house? I don't know if I like the sound of that. In fact…"

Kim stepped around her mother to silence him with a hug, "Daddy, I'm still your Kimmie-cub, but I'm not seventeen anymore. Believe me, you won't be angry when you hear the story."

James returned her hug, but muttered, "I know, Kimmie, but as to not being angry…ten years…"

Kim's eyes began to moisten as she stepped back to look at both her parents. "I think you two grieved almost as much as I did."

Margaret's eyes were also moist, "Of course we did, Kim, he was our son in all but blood."

James wiped surreptitiously at his eyes, glancing around at the returning audience. "I think Ronald may have been right, this is not the place. Let's sit back down and see what else Ronald has to surprise us with."

III.

"All right, Mo, tell me."

Monique turned from feeding her two and four year old sons to raise innocent eyes to her husband's laughing face. "Tell what ,babe?"

Felix grinned at her, "You're hiding something. Something you can't wait to tell, so tell already."

"Moi?"

Felix laughed, "Sugar you haven't been able to keep from spreading the news since you were in high school so what's up."

"I can't tell you," she held up a placating hand, "not yet, anyway. I promised Kim, but I think I may have figured something out."

"Well, a Kim promise, that's different," Felix smiled, "so what did you figure out?"

Monique stood up, "Get Ronnie, I'll get Jr., they're through eating, they're just playing now."

"Felix picked up their youngest as Jr. whined, "Awww, mama."

"Hush, any backtalk and no video games." Monique quieted him firmly. Jr. immediately assumed an angelic innocence. "And don't try that on your mama, boy, your daddy does it enough. Now scoot." Jr. scampered toward the den.

Felix followed him, placing Ronnie on his feet, patting him on his backside as he toddled after his brother. "Go get him tiger." Felix turned to his smiling wife, "Now, do you need a patting also before you'll talk?"

Monique looked thoughtful, "No, I'll talk, but save the patting idea for later. Hon, have you ever thought about your benefactor?"

"Who…oh, our silent backer?"

"Yep, did you or Wade or the tweebs ever try and find out who it was?"

Felix pulled her down into his lap, giving her a quick kiss, "We all tried, but no good. Even Wade couldn't track him down. The set up for the P.R.L.S. deal was done completely old style, no computer files at all. Wade got frustrated, started moaning about archaic methods and they ought to get with the times."

Mo laughed, "He just got upset because he couldn't hack them, that's all."

"Got that right, babe, but what brings this up, you got a clue?"

"Ever wonder why he insisted you call your research firm Possible, Renton, Lode, and Stoppable?"

"I always just thought it was somebody Ron did a helluva favor for. Why?"

"A favor Ron did? That big and Kim didn't know anything about it? C'mon genius, you can do better than that."

"Mo, Wade and I were too happy to get funding when I graduated from college to look a gift horse in the mouth. Yeah, Wade made money on his patents, but his parents tied it up until he was twenty one, so he was broke, and I was looking at an entry level job at some research facility if I was lucky. When Jim and Tim graduated, we were asked to offer them a partnership. When they accepted, we got more funding. You know all that, it's old news, what brings it up now."

"Babe, that would have to be the BFIH, do you know how much that 'benefactor' has put into your hands."

"Not really, Wade keeps track, I guess I could ask him."

"Don't bother, I check pearls books now and then, and the four of you have received something in the neighborhood of fifty million in the last six years."

Felix whistled softly, "Man, that's some neighborhood."

"Too true, lover, but don't worry about it, the Momo will keep you four delinquents on the straight and narrow."

"That's comforting to know," Felix grinned, "but what's all this got to do with our benefactor. Our obviously filthy rich benefactor."

"I found out something today I can't tell you yet, but I think that Ron set this up before…"

"Oh, c'mon Mo, yeah, Ron got a lot more naco royalties after that first check, but his parents controlled it all. Besides, Ron was eighteen when he died, do you really think he was thinking that far ahead?"

"All I'm saying…"

"Mo," Felix interrupted her sadly, "Whenever I think of Ron or get reminded of him, it still hurts. He was the first real friend I ever had. The first friend who looked at me and saw me, not a freak in a wheelchair to be pitied. On top of that, if it weren't for Ron, I probably wouldn't have got to know and love you. So, please…"

Monique leaned down to kiss her husband's head, "Ok, baby boy, no more. Just remember he was my friend too, and I'm just as thankful he got us together as you are."

The two sat in silence, remembering.

IV.

Ron strode on stage chatting with John. Glancing around he gave an exaggerated start, "Oh, man, John, you make thirteen, not good." Turning from the smiling teacher, he looked at Diana, "Dee, you want to suit up and join in here, make it fourteen."

Diana smiled from her place in the wings, "No, sensei, I think I'll bow out tonight."

"Well, can't be helped I guess. John, you want to join the others?"

"Is that the robe?" Kim heard the whisper behind her.

"Yes, but it looks different somehow."

Kim had been staring at the blue robe Ron was wearing, but now she began searching for details. There were two jeweled monkeys on the back, just as she had overheard, but the one with brown eyes didn't look rejected, he looked happy. The other monkey had emeralds for eyes. The pose of both figures was happy and confidant. "I wonder if the robe is telling me something." She marveled.

Ron finally turned back to his audience as Yori and the others finished rolling a practice mat over the hard wood stage. "All right, this is the demonstration that I think some of you came for. When this is over, you may leave, but next week, meet here and then we will go to my home for the session. Transportation will be provided, or you can follow in your own vehicles. Thank you."

Ron turned back to his thirteen opponents. "Now, this is simple, you have five minutes to decide. You can either all attack me at once, or separately, or at the end of five minutes I will attack you." He bowed and turned to speak to Yori.

Margaret leaned into Kim, "He's joking, right? I only see two brown belts, and there are thirteen of them."

Kim could feel herself tensing up. "I don't know, Mom, this isn't what I was expecting. These odds…"

The two women stared intensely at the group huddling to one side of the stage, planning their attack.

"Kimmie, do you think you should…"

"I can't Mom, Ron would never forgive me." Kim whispered back.

The murmurs around the two women grew until, "Chosen One." John stepped forth from the group, "We have a request."

Ron turned to the group, nodding, "Yes?"

"With your permission, we would like to do this three ways. First, we will attack en masse, then defend your attack, and finally attack in separate groups and individually."

Ron turned to Yori, "Do we have time?"

"If you hurry, Sensei, and don't goof off too much."

Turning back to the group, Ron grinned brightly, "We have time, so…" he stepped to the middle of the mat. Ron bowed to his opponents, "Whenever you're ready."

John returned the bow, glanced at the group and nodded. With no more warning, the thirteen attacked.

V.

In the total silence of the drop jawed room, Kim watched Ron help various people to their feet, murmuring encouragement, assuring himself that no one was hurt. He finally reached a recovering John Stevens. Kim watched as the dojo owner stared up at her lover in total awe.

"Master, may I become your student." She heard the dojo owner ask quietly.

Ron offered his hand, helping the man to his feet. "We'll discuss it later, John, after the next session."

"Can I ask a question?" The coed behind Kim spoke up.

Ron turned to the audience, "Of course, if you're quick."

"I couldn't see much, but did any of them touch you?"

"Ask them." Ron grinned

The various fighters shook their heads, John however, looked doubtful. "I think I got a finger on the master's robe."

"You did, John." Ron agreed, "But it wasn't my robe, it was my pants as you went down. Now, are we ready for part two?"

John walked over to the fighters before turning to answer Ron. Bowing low he began, "Master, I think we all agree," the others nodded, "that we have had enough defeat for one night. If you attack as swiftly as you defend, we would learn nothing except how to apply liniment, and I think we all already know how to do that." The others laughed and nodded, then bowed deeply in unison to the master.

Ron returned their bows, slightly less deeply, "All right, if you are all sure. But next week I want you all to come prepared to work." He turned to the audience. "and that includes all of you. If you have gis, bring them, if not, we will provide."

One tall slender strawberry blonde stood, "Sir, what if we are more into the legends than the fighting? I really came for the oriental legends, I'm not a fighter."

Ron's smile caused Kim's jeal to begin, "Don't worry, Miss...?"

"Sennett, sir."

"Miss Sennett. We have a collection of scrolls that an expert can help you study. Some are over a thousand years old. However, I don't believe anyone should be defenseless, so you will learn some basic defense while you are there." The blonde started to protest, "Miss, believe me, the exercise will help you study, and if that is what you want, our archivist will have you studying harder than you ever have. Any other questions? Fine, I'll see you next week." With a short nod, Ron walked off the stage into the wings.

VI.

"What is this place?" Meg Possible wondered when Kim pulled in the gate of the Spanish mansion.

"This is Ron's home, for the moment." Kim replied.

"A home with gate guards?" James growled as a man in dark blue walked up to the car.

'Long story, daddy, but I promise answers are coming."

The guard looked closely at Kim, suspiciously at her parents, then smiled and waved her through. Kim rolled down the window to ask for parking directions, then drove to the indicated area.

A man in crisp pressed overhauls walked up, wiping his hands on a rag. As Kim and her parents exited her car, she had a thought. "You must be M…, I wanted to thank you for the work you did on my car."

M smiled, "And you must be Kim. No thanks necessary, but it's a shame the way you treat this fine piece of machinery."

Kim smiled in embarrassment, seeing her father nod in reluctant agreement. "I'll try to do better, promise."

M took her keys, shaking his head, "No need now, Ron-san asked me to take care of it, and I will." He got in, and drove off.

"And just how long has 'Ron-san" been ordering your life?" Meg grinned at her daughter.

Kim blushed and scowled, "I have to have a talk with Ron-san."

"Yes, **we** do," James spoke up, "not that he isn't right about your car, but still…"

"Dad, I thought we agreed about no more lectures on abusing precision equipment?" Kim sighed.

A older woman whose name Kim didn't remember approached them, "Kim, if you and your folks would follow me to the study, the master will be here shortly. He was detained at the college."

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"What usually happens when that young idiot shows off in public," the woman huffed, "people demand or plead to be his students, or young women attempt to become his…" she stopped herself as they entered the library where Kim was held the first night, "anyway, he'll be here shortly."

"What women?" Kim's eyes looked red around the green.

"Kim."

"In a minute Mom, what women? I want names."

The woman looked worried until Meg put her arm firmly around Kim's shoulders. "Thank you for guiding us here. Will we see you later?" She asked politely.

Looking relieved, their guide backed out the door, "Probably not, perhaps next visit." She quickly slid the door shut.

Kim whirled on her mother, "Mom, I wanted to…"

"And what were you going to do if she knew the names, Kimmie?" Meg laughed, "Go out into the night hunting for young women to beat up?"

Kim grinned back, reluctantly, "No, just a few select ones."

Meg looked around the room, "This is a lovely library. Someone has excellent taste."

"A very inquiring mind, too." James glanced at his wife, momentarily stopping his intent examination of titles. "A very eclectic collection, but all noted experts. Very little fiction."

"I think the fiction is somewhere else, Dad. I think this room is more for research. Look." Kim went to a bookcase, pressing a switch she had found. The bookcase split, moving forward, then turning to slide back as a state of the art computer station slid forward. "This is a better set up than the one you have at the lab, Dad. Wade would kill to get his hands on it."

James walked over. He had just begun to examine the set up when a sharp rap at the door caught all their attention. After a short pause, the door slid open and Ron walked in, dressed in jeans and a loose shirt. He shut the door behind him, advanced, and then halted, looking at his once second parents.

Margaret broke the tableau by rushing over to clasp Ron in a tight hug. James followed her, grasping Ron's hand, and placing his left hand on Ron's shoulder. Kim watched with moist eyes as her parents greeted their long lost 'son'.

Finally Meg raised her head to gaze reproachfully into Ron's apologetic eyes. "Why, Ron? Why did you let us think you were dead for so long?"

James seemed to have lost his voice for a moment, as he only swallowed convulsively.

Ron smiled and hugged the Possible's before loosening his hold. "I'm sorry, Mrs. P, Mr. P., but a lot happened at the time, a lot of which I couldn't control." His arms tightened again, tightly, "I've missed you both so much." He bowed his head into Meg's hair.

"Ronald," James cleared his throat, "Ronald, perhaps we should all sit down and you can tell us what happened."

Raising his head, Ron nodded in agreement. The three walked over to a couch, Meg kept her arm wrapped around Ron, as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go.

"Hey, Mom, he's my BF you know." Kim teased mock angrily.

Meg grinned, "I know, but you've had him for a few days now, just let me have him for a few more minutes."

James looked into his wife's damp eyes, aware his own were still moist. "Harrumph, should Kim and I be jealous?"

Meg laughed as she sat Ron and herself down. "Of course not, well maybe. Ron, tell us what happened. Why you never came back or let us know. Where have you been all these years."

James pulled up a chair in front of the couch. Kim walked over and took Ron's free hand, sitting beside him as he blinked at Meg's rapid fire interrogation.

"I want in on this," Kim teased, "he still hasn't told me very much." She looked at her father, "Maybe with daddies' black hole face he can be persuaded to talk."

James tried to scowl threateningly but gave it up as his smile kept escaping. "All right, Ronald, do you want us to ask questions, or would you rather just start talking?"

"I'm not really sure where to start," Ron began slowly, "there are still a lot of things I can't tell you, or even Kim. Sometime soon, I hope, but not yet."

"How about you start with how you escaped Bueno Nacho?" Meg asked gently.

"I'd like to Mrs. P., but I can't." He held up his hands to stop their questions. "I really don't remember. I left Kim safe and under cover in the woods, and then went back in for Eric."

"Eric!" Mr. and Mrs. Possible chorused. "Why on earth would you go back for that…that…thing?" Meg protested.

"Mom, Ron didn't know Eric was a syntho until I told him just the other day."

"Why…never mind," James broke in, "that thing had us all fooled."

Seeing the remorseful looks on their faces, Ron hurried on. "Anyway, the bombs began falling about that time, and I couldn't find Eric or Drakken. I did find Shego and managed to get her out, but then I went back in. I'd kinda promised KP I'd save him."

He almost missed Kim's whispered, "Sorry, I am so sorry…"

He rushed on, "So, there I was with the building coming down around me, and no pretty boy. I remember a loud noise and something hitting me upside the head, and I have flashes of walking through flames, but how I actually got out? Haven't a clue."

Kim spoke up when Ron paused. "I think you left out a few details there, Ninja master."

Ron looked at her, making surreptitious shushing motions with his hands, "Nothing important."

"Really?" Kim's brows rose in loving derision. "How about the little detail that when you were getting me out you took two bullets from the guards. Maybe three. Plus the fact that you had a nasty head wound and were bleeding all over me before you left me in the woods."

Her parents stared at her in shock before transferring their gaze to a blushing Ron. "KP, that's not…"

"Uh huh, and now I understand why Shego kept repeating 'Why?' She was almost unconscious, but she kept asking. I thought she meant why the plan failed."

Ron's flush deepened, "KP, I…"

"You may be embarrassed to be a hero Ronald Dean Stoppable, but don't you dare pretend you're not one in front of me. And next time you tell this story, get the details right." Kim's arms were folded across her chest as she glared at him.

Ron's mouth opened and closed speechlessly once or twice, before James saved him. "Ronald, what happened after you got out? Do you remember anything?"

Ron glanced at him gratefully, "Not really, I remember this bald headed guy in saffron robes bending over me, and then it all goes blank."

"Saffron robes?" Meg wondered.

"He was a member of a Shao-lin monastery not too far from Upperton. I never knew it was there until he found me and took me to the temple. His name was Master Lo. He and Master Kane nursed me back to a semblance of health, but it took about four months before I really knew what was going on. I was delirious and unconscious most of the time." He turned and looked at Kim, grinning. "KP, your Nana always said I was too skinny, she would have fainted if she'd seen me, I'll bet I didn't weigh eighty pounds when I finally came around.

Margaret looked both furious and worried. "Ron, in the kind of shape you must have been in, why didn't they take you to a hospital where you could get proper treatment?"

"They're a healing order, Mrs. P., and I don't think they really trust modern medicine."

"You might have died!" Dr. Possible fumed.

"Yeah, about that." Ron rubbed his neck in worry. "Kim, you remember saying I hadn't died?" She nodded. "According to Master Kane, I did die for a little while. He described it as my tchi leaving my body."

Mrs. Dr. Possible looked enraged now, "If your heart stopped, and you were dead, how did you survive? What did those 'medicine men' do?"

"I'm not sure exactly Mrs. P. Master Kane said he joined his tchi with mine and brought me back. All I remember is some very strange dreams."

"Anyway, after I got healthy again, I…"

"It was you!" Margaret burst out.

"Huh? Me what?" Ron asked in confusion.

"The phone call. It was you. Oh, Ron, why didn't you tell me it was you?" Tears began to leak down her cheeks.

Ron reached and handed her a tissue. "I'm sorry, Mrs. P., maybe I should…I didn't…things were…"

"Ronald, what are you trying to say?"

"He's trying, like always, to keep from hurting someone." Kim said softly. "He called the night I went out with Josh."

Mr. Possible slumped back in his chair, his face pale. "Oh, my god."

"It wasn't your fault, Daddy," Kim rushed to hug her father, "You were only trying to help."

James put his face in his hands. Kim barely heard his whispered "the road to hell…"

Ron was beginning to look panicked. One Dr. Possible was crying softly into his shoulder, the other Dr. Possible was hiding his face and possibly also crying. Ron sent an imploring look at Kim, hoping for rescue.

As always, she came though for him. "All right, enough of the pity party, it all happened a long time ago. Ron, if you can manage to take your hands off my mother, go get Daddy some coffee, and mother and I will have diet colas."

Gently easing the crying woman from his shoulder, Ron jumped to his feet. "You got it KP." He rushed out the door.

VII.

When Ron returned twenty minutes later, the arrangements had been changed. James and Margaret were sitting on the couch, clasping hands. Kim was sitting on the arm of the chair her father had vacated. Their heads turned to him as he pushed in a cart holding a silver coffee service, with porcelain cups, a silver ice bucket with four diet colas in it, and a covered platter.

"I thought every one might be ready for a little snackage," Ron explained, removing the cover to reveal delicious looking petit fours. "And Mr. Dr. P,. if you want, I remember that you occasionally enjoyed a good scotch. So I brought this." He pulled a bottle of single malt scotch out from the curtained shelf, turning it so James could see the label.

James couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. "Ronald, I do indeed, and that is one of the finest whiskeys I've ever heard of. If you don't mind, I think I will have the scotch instead of the coffee."

"Not a problem, Mr. P., why not have both? The coffee is Jamaica blue and you'll enjoy that too."

Margaret leaned forward, "Ron, make that two if you would. I don't have surgery tomorrow and tonight I think I need it."

Ron reached under the curtain again, pulling out two heavy rock crystal glasses. "Sure thing Mrs. P. but you'll have to serve what you want Mr. P., I don't know anything about scotch."

James poured two fingers of whiskey into one glass, glanced at his wife, then put two fingers in the other. He added one small ice cube to each. While he was doing the honors, Margaret poured their coffee.

Kim took the soft drink Ron handed her, then patted the chair cushion beside her. "Sit here, Ninja boy, I think those two need to be together right now." When Ron sat down, Kim placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning over to whisper, "And I need my husband beside me."

Ron almost snapped his neck as his head turned to stare hopefully into her emerald eyes. Kim smiled back and nodded, squeezing his shoulder before mouthing "Later."

James eyes lit up as he took an appreciative sip of the scotch. He looked at Ron and began, "All right, Ronald, thank you, this is very good, the best I think I've ever tasted. But please continue your story. We're all waiting with bated breath."

Margaret nodded beside her husband. "Yes, please go on Ron."

Ron tore his eyes from Kim's, "All right, let's see, I spent about nine months with the monks before I was strong enough to leave. Master Kane suggested I go to a temple in Tibet, so that's where I went."

"Didn't you have trouble with the Chinese communist occupation?" James questioned.

"Not really, the old paths are still there, and the temple is very old and very well hidden. Anyway, I studied there for a year, then went to Yamanouchi to see Sensei. He sent me to an ancient monkey sect in India, and from there I just kind of roamed from temple to temple. And that's about all, I guess. My life's story."

Just out of curiosity," Kim began, her hand unconsciously kneading Ron's shoulder, "what was so important in Tibet?"

"I learned some things there," Ron held up his hand, halting Kim's immediate question, "and no, I can't tell you what I learned or the name of the monastery. I can only give you a hint." Ron began to laugh in a peculiarly frightening, bone chilling manner, "the weed of crime bears bitter fruit." He finally finished in a deep menacing voice.

James almost jumped from the couch in his excitement, "You mean he was real? It wasn't just a story?" Ron gazed at him in silence. "Oh, right, right, you can't say." He sat back down, chuckling to himself, "I'll be…"

Both redheads stared at their men in frustration and curiosity. Their arms snapped across their chest in identical indications of demand.

James glanced at Margaret, his chuckle continuing, "Later, hon."

Ron glanced up at his love's demanding eyes, "Can't tell you, KP, I promised."

Twin "hmmphs" of frustration answered them, along with matching whispers of "We'll see about that."

James and Ron grinned at each other; a brotherhood of silence.

Margaret finally relented, "Is that all you can tell us, Ron? What about the other years, and what about this place?"

"Just roaming around Mrs. P., not much to tell." Ron shook his head at Kim's exasperated grimace. "As for this place, this is the Lotus foundation. Kim can tell you everything I can when she visits you tomorrow."

"Right," Kim laughed, "like you've told me so much. Wait a minute, why am I going to visit Mom and Dad tomorrow? And when did I decide this?"

Ron smiled ingratiatingly, "KP, I just thought you might like to have some parent daughter time while I'm gone."

"And when were you going to tell me you were leaving?" Kim's temper was beginning to heat.

"I was going to tell you after the lecture tonight, but then you sprung this unexpected, admittedly very welcome, reunion on me."

"Right," Kim grinned in remembrance before turning to her parents. "Assertive man here couldn't make up his mind if he should tell you or not, I made it up for him."

"That's my Kimmie-cub." James smiled back at her.

"You didn't want to see us?" Margaret asked Ron reproachfully.

"I did; really, it's just that…there are things…I…I…" Ron began floundering.

Kim leaned down to kiss the Ron's hair before turning to her mother, "He really did, Mom, he was just being as decisive as ever, that's all."

"Oh, I understand then." Meg smiled graciously.

Ron tried to make up his mind whether he should be insulted or grateful when Kim suddenly broke into his thoughts.. "How long are you going to be gone? And when are you coming back?" She looked worried for a moment, "You are coming back, right?"

"Of course I am, KP," Ron reassured her, "but I have to leave early in the afternoon, and I won't be back until late. Well, actually sometime the next morning, but I just thought you might like to spend some time with your Mom. You know, girl talk."

Kim looked like she was on the verge of pouting, "I can come back here tomorrow night and wait though, can't I?"

Ron took her hand very gently. He looked into her eyes with all his love shining in his own, "This home is yours for as long as you want KP, just as I am."

Kim definitely had tears in her eyes as she squeezed his hand tightly. "Then don't you think you're forgetting something?"

Ron looked at her, puzzled. Kim held up her left hand, wriggling her fingers.

"You're sure?" Ron breathed.

"So sure." Kim whispered.

Ron stood quickly, gave Kim a quick kiss and rushed from the room.

"Ah, would you mind explaining what just happened, Kim?" Margaret puzzled.

James looked confused.

Kim looked at them with a very self satisfied smile.

Ron returned a few moments later to stand in front of Kim. He looked at something in his hand before smiling into her eyes. "Kim I've carried this for a very long time. Will you accept it and me?"

Kim choked up, nodded and held out her left hand.

Ron took her hand, knelt on one knee, then gently kissed her fingers. He held her hand for a moment, then separated her fingers. One more kiss, and he slowly eased a gold ring, banded with emeralds onto her ring finger. "I love you, Kimberly Stoppable."

"And I love you Ronald Stoppable." Kim reached for her husband, only to be distracted by the sounds coming from her parents. Ron and Kim turned to face them together.

James was standing, red faced as he tried in vain to form words. Margaret sat staring incredulously before she managed, "Is that what I think it is?"

Kim looked at Ron with love and happiness before turning to answer he mother. "Yes, it is. A wedding ring from my husband."

James finally overcame his shock enough to begin sputtering, "Now…now…wait a minute now. You can't just say you're married and move on, there's more to it than that!"

Margaret pulled him back down by his sleeve, "Hush, Jimmy, I think it's sweet. We can get all the formal details done later. After all, they've waited ten years for this."

"I know that, Meg, but it just isn't done this way. He hasn't asked me, they haven't had a ceremony, they…"

"Yes we have daddy." Kim interrupted his rant.

Margaret looked deeply hurt, "Kimmie? And you didn't tell us, or let us be there? Why?"

"And I want to know when you had this ceremony and where." James growled out his own hurt.

Kim giggled, "Eleven years ago, in Tokyo, Japan."

Both her parents gaped. "And you didn't tell us?" They chorused.

Kim laughed harder, "Ok, Mom, Dad, here's the sitch…"

VII.

Margaret was still laughing hours later as she and her husband lay in bed in the guest room Ron had insisted they use.

"I still say I should fit him for a trip to a black hole." James grumbled.

"Oh, Jimmy, stop bluffing, you know Kim would be heart broken. Besides, you have to admit, that was very creative and…and noble of Ron."

"Maybe a round trip when he thinks it's a one way?" James asked hopefully.

Margaret giggled, "No, bad boy, Jimmy."

"All right," James sighed in resignation, "but he's not getting off that easy, I'll think of something."

"While you're planning it, remember how happy Kimmie is, Jimmy." She suddenly sobered, quick tears starting, "When I think of all he did, all they went through, I just…"

James gathered her into his arms, holding her close, stroking her hair in comfort, "Shhh, Megaera, my love, shhhh, it's all past now, and I think their happy ending is in sight."

Meg cuddled closer, "Ours, too, Jimmy, ours too."

IX.

Heavy lids blinked open on sleepy, satiated, supremely happy emerald eyes. Kim stretched her arms above her head slowly, sensuously. She turned to embrace…"Ron?" Where could he have…she heard a low humming coming from the bathroom.

_"Ummmm….lover…husband…now I really know what all the shouting has been about. The things we…"_ her cheeks reddened in memory as she listened to the sounds her man made.

_"I know that tune. I've heard it somewhere, but where?"_ The shower started and words were added to the tenor tune.

_Pale hands I loved beside the Shalimar_

_Where are you now? Who lies beneath your spell?_

_Whom do you lead on rapture's roadway far,_

_Before you agonize them in farewell?_

She lay still, listening to the haunting plaint, still half asleep, luxuriating in the certain knowledge that love can last and even be reborn better. The scent of her man and their joining surrounded her.

_Oh, pale dispensers of my Joys and Pains, _

_Holding the doors of Heaven and Hell,_

_How the hot blood rushed wildly through the veins, _

_Beneath your touch, until you waved farewell._

The regret and pathos of the song began to sadden her. She never knew Ron could sing with so much feeling. The pain of the song drew her from the bed, easing her across the floor to join him.

_Pale hands, pink tipped, like Lotus buds that float_

_On those cool waters where we used to dwell,_

_I would rather have felt you round my throat,_

_Crushing out life, than waving me farewell._

Kim stepped into the shower, wrapping her arms around her husband. "That will never happen. I will never allow you to feel that loneliness again."

X.

Lying on Ron's chest, replete, gazing into his loving chocolate eyes, Kim began to remember. "That song, what is it? Where did you learn it? I could swear I've heard the melody before."

Ron reached to lightly kiss her lips. "An old archaeologist in Afghanistan taught it to me. He said he learned it from an American professor of his."

"Does it have a name?"

"He said his professor called it 'Nan's Song'."

Returning his kiss, Kim brightened, "That's where I've heard it, my Nana hums it sometimes."

"Weren't you named for her, Anne?" Ron grinned.

"So not funny, tickle boy." Kim wiggled her fingers along his ribs in warning.

"Truce, I surrender," He smiled, "but weren't you."

"Yes, but Nana never used it, she preferred Nan, and I don't like it so…anyway, that's a little strange; you don't remember the professor's name do you/"

"KP, that was six or seven years ago. I remember it was kind of different. Iowa? Illinois? No, it was Indiana. I never heard a last name."

"I'll have to ask Nana about it."

"You do that, but don't we have some unfinished practice right here?" Ron grinned at her wickedly.

"I believe you're right, Mr. Stoppable." Kim reached for her man with love in her eyes.

When she woke, he was gone.


End file.
